A rented family- One shots
by trini86
Summary: The following are one shots that didn't make it to the original story of "A rented family." It will have adult language and much sexual content. Will update every once in while with new shots
1. Intro

**A rented family**

**One shots**

**I own nothing of the Divergent series, all credits belong to the original owner Veronica Roth.**

**A/N:**

Through much thinking and a request from Fdfobsessed... Comes a few one shots from A rented family. I am not sure how many one shots there will be, I also won't have a set date when the next update might come out. If you have any request on what you would like for me to one shot, feel free to comment below or pm me. :)

Take care everyone and like always Happy Reading!

**WARNING: **The following chapters will contain sexual contents, along with adult language! You have been warned!

**A rented family**

**About:**

I never wanted a family! For me love isn't real, its a way to place all your hopes and dreams into someone and use it against them. I prefer to select my companion as needed and leave it at that. Until now... Amar a very important possible client is known to only work with corporations that are based around family oriented. Zeke my partner told him that not only is he happily engaged (which is true). But I have a wife and child at home (not so true). With a family retreat coming up hosted by Amar himself I will need to find a suitable "wife and child" to come with me. Will Four ever change his ways? Can his "wife" prove to him the true meaning of love and family?


	2. Wedding night

**Happy Reading everyone! Thank you for continue to follow and support me through this Divergent journey. I hope you all like these one shots! Don't forget to leave comments below and stay tuned for more :) **

**Comment below or inbox me with any one shots you would like to see in the furture.**

**WARNING! The following Chapter will have sexual content!**

**Tobias P.O.V**

**Night of our wedding**

I lite the last candle, turning around making sure I didn't miss one. I want everything to be perfect for her, for us. I already have a ice bucket on the night stand keeping the unopened wine chilled, along with two wine glasses and a few chocolate treats. I decide to sit on the edge of the bed to wait for my bride to come to me.

Never in my life would I have thought this night would ever come. A night where I am now a husband and a Father. A night where I would no longer have sex with just any woman, but make love to my wife.

Up til now sex life has been anything but meaningful and special. Sex was always my way of self pleasure, and distress from the world. Never have I ever made love to a woman that I wanted to please instead. I want nothing more than to make Tris feel the love I have for her. The love and cherish that she deserves but never received. I would do anything to make sure she does receive that tonight and every night for the rest of our lives.

It was agreed that although Tris and I needed time to ourselves, Ethan will always come first. We decided it was best to get things to normal for his sake. After all he does go to bed at eight... We have all night. Seeing that tomorrow is Monday, we took tomorrow off. Ethan will be attending school, giving Tris and I plenty of alone time to be the Newly weds we are.

I never understood the power two words had until today. The moment we both said our "I do's" I swear there has been this electrical pull in my core towards Tris. The pull is so strong all day for her. It's kept me half hard for her all day long. It took a lot of self control not to drag her into a bathroom or storage closet at the restaurant and just flat out attack her. I know she felt the same way too. Tris couldn't keep her hands to herself from under the table. I had to remind myself to keep breathing each time I felt her hand inch closer to my groin. Luckily she stopped just inches away from it or else I would taken her right there and than. She was just lucky that she was wearing such a long dress. God knows what my fingers could have done to her that moment, if given the chance.

I glance down at the ring that I now wear, the silver band that I will gladly wear for the rest of my life. What was once wore as a trick to a client, turned into reality. I think over the events that leads me to this moment. A week of pretending to be a family. Only in the end we didn't need to pretend. We became a family. It's was than that I could no longer deny my true feelings for Tris. Even her son sneaked his way into my heart.

My head snaps up and my dick completely hardens the moment I hear the door open. I watch Tris shyly smile while making her way into the bedroom. I quickly stand meeting her at the door, just inches away from her body. While looking into her eyes my hand gently closes the door for her at the same time turning the lock on the knob. Locking us in from the world.

We both stand for a moment just staring at each other, breathing in the same air. I finally can no longer take the little space that is left. The need for her is too great. Like nothing I have ever felt before. My left hand lifts slowly only allowing my finger tips to barely graze her right arm softly working their way up towards her shoulder, than her neck, til I my hand reaches the back of her head. I no longer can resist her lips, wanting to taste her.

The kiss is soft and tender at first. Our lips move in sync with one and another. My other hand that was on the door now has found it's home on her waist, gently squeezing and releasing her. My skin begins to boil as her hands begin to explore my back. My tongue licks her lower lip asking for permission and pleased when she quickly grants me. I let my tongue explore every inch of her mouth. She moans into my mouth, encouraging me to continue. I pull her body closer to me, needing the small gap between us to no longer exist. I know she can feel my need for her as she moans the moment my dick is pressed up against her stomach. She breaks our kiss in need of oxygen. But my lips don't leave her, as they make their way down her jaw, nibbling her neck. I purposely aim for the sensitive skin under her ear. I am rewarded with a louder moan. Her moans sends shivers down to my groin. I hold her even tighter against me.

I am so lost with in her, with in this moment. I never realized we were making our way to the bed, until my legs bumps into the bed. Our gaze meets each other. Our hands move at the same time, having a mind on their own. Her fingers begin to work on the buttons on the white shirt I wore for our wedding. As my hands find their way to her zipper on her back, lowering it slowly down. For the first time, I am torn. I loved seeing Tris in her white, simple, long dress. The sight of her was breathing taking. I truly believe in my heart that she is the most beautiful bride that ever existed. But at the same time needing to have her bare before me. When her zipper meets her end, my hands slowly make their way to her shoulders. My finger tips slowly pushing the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders and down her arms, letting her dress fall to the floor. At the same time she pushes my now open shirt off my shoulders. She breaks our gaze, glancing down at my chest. My eyes close on their own as the sensation of her touch on my bare skin overwhelms me. My eyes finally open when I feel her trembling hands working on my pants and they fall down to the ground joining the rest of our clothing.

"Are you nervous?" I ask barely a whisper. I can hear the need in my voice. She shakes her head no, not trusting her voice. "Tris?" I ask. I don't want her to be nervous or scared of me. I know she has never truly had a pleasant sexual experience before. "It's just me here, Love. We can go as slow as you want."

"I love you, Tobias." She says looking up at me. I don't see fear in her eyes, I see love.

"I love you too, Tris, more than I could have ever known could be possible." I say wanting her to know how much she truly means to me. She reaches out, cradling my face in her hands. She pulls me down meeting her lips with mine. This kiss isn't like before, it doesn't start out soft and tender. Instead it hunger and filled with passion. I can feel her relax under this kiss. I gently lay her on the bed, never once breaking our heated kiss until oxygen becomes once again an issue. I slowly make my way down her neck to her bare shoulders. My hand unhooked her bra, quickly disregarding it on the floor. I slowly trace my tongue on the mounts of her breath. I hear her calling out my name as her hands grip my hair. I want more of her. I take a nipple into my mouth, while kneading the other. This only causes Tris to moan even louder. I love hearing Tris cries in pleasure. I kiss every inch of her chest down to her stomach, as my hand already find the hem of her white lace panties slowly pulling them down her legs. The only sound in the room is Tris' and I's panting. I take one last look in her eyes before I finally decide to do the one thing I have never done before.

I stick my tongue out of my mouth licking lightly up her slight of her pussy. I can tell how much she wants me by her smell and juices coming from her. This makes me harder than I thought was ever possible. She tastes so good, I need more. I go in licking her juices more up, even sucking to make sure not one drop goes to waste. I hear her calling out my name, right before I insert one finger into her tight, wet pussy. My tongue starts to circle around her sensitive bundle of nerves. She starts to cry out incoherently, I know what I am doing must be right. It doesn't take her long at all before her body responds to me, her walls starts to clench against my now two fingers. "Tobias. Don't stop." Tris cries out. I don't intend too. I continues to assault on her until I am sure she ridden her orgasm out. I slowly kiss up her body.

The moment I reach her lips, I notice something with in her switches. She assaults my mouth without any more hesitation. She pushes herself up, signaling for me to lay down on my back. As she kisses down my chest, to my stomach, pulling off my briefs. I swear I might stop breathing, Tris, will kill me tonight. Her finger tips barely graze the tip of my dick. I will explode in her hand if she touches me, I'm beyond turned on. I quickly but gently flip us back over. I need to be inside her. I lay between her legs. I can feel her grinding up hips upwards to meet mine. Her wetness rubs on my dick. I rub the tip against her clit, teasing. I line my tip with her entrance, but I don't enter. Instead I rest my forehead against hers, making sure there is no hesitation with in her. I want her to give herself to me completely.

"I love you, Tris." I whisper to her. I lean in little more kissing her sweet lips pouring all the love I have into the kiss, as I slowly thrust into her tight body. I feel her hands gripping my back. I have to remind myself to go slow and gentle. Not only am I big to begin with. Tris hasn't been with anyone in eight years. I slowly inch my way in to her until I am fully seated inside her. "God your so tight." I pause, letting her get use to my size. I wrap my arms around Tris, holding her tightly against me. Not wanting any space between us. I kiss her every where I can reach. Her lips, her forehead, eyes, neck, the mounts of her breasts. I want her to feel cherished and loved. Her grip on my back tells me that she is still uncomfortable. I want nothing more than to distract her of that pain. I wait for her to move her thrust her hips signaling that she is ready. The movement causes my dick to move slightly in and out of her. We both moan to the sensations that it causes.

I begin to slowly move out of her tightness and once only my tip is still in her do I thrust right back with the same torture speed. I continue to hold on tight to her body as I work in and out of her. "Is this ok?" I ask.

"Oh God Yes!" She yells out taking me by surprise. This causes my body to speed up faster wanting nothing more than to increase her pleasure. She meets my every one of my thrust. We find out rhythm. "Oh. God. I'm coming, Tobias." Tris moans, tilting her head back. I feel her walls clenching on my dick, I have never felt anything like it. She almost sends me over the edge with her. But I keep my pace making sure for her to ride out her orgasm. I kiss and suck on her neck while increasing once again my speed and power against my thrust. She feels so damn good. I don't want this to end but even I feel the endurable coming.

"Tris." I moan her name giving a final thrust into her body as I feel myself exploding inside her. My wife. I feel Tris' body fully relaxed, and spent inside my arms. I am ready to roll over and pull out of her. I want be I inside her for as long as she would allow me too. I continue to kiss her neck, and her shoulders. I slowly and gently pull out of Tris' body. Rolling off of her, I pull her close to my side. Her head rests on my chest. I feel her body relax as she falls into a deep and restful sleep. I allow her soft breathing to take me under along with her with the woman I love, my wife.

**A/N **

**Let me know what you guys think! Would you like to see the next morning or a funny banter between Tris and Tobias :) Let me know :) **


	3. The morning after

**Happy reading everyone! So glad everyone is enjoying the one shots! I also love the ideas people throw at me. If you have any more by all means.. inbox or comment me! :) Thank you all for being so patient between the shots, I know it's been awhile since we posted the first one. Promise the next won't take as long :)**

**The following will have sexual content. **

**The morning after **

**Tris P.O.V**

I stand under the shower head, allowing the heat of the water sooth my sore muscles. I ache in places I never even knew existed. Than again I never experienced anything like I did with Tobias last night... But I wouldn't change any minute of it, not one. I remember every moment, every touch, and every kiss. I just couldn't get enough. I don't think I could ever get enough.

* * *

**Flash back**

It felt like it had been minutes from when I had closed my eyes after Tobias and I made love for the first time. My mind and body was beyond pleased and relax and in the arms of the man that I now get to call my husband. All those years of trying to ignore my true feelings. Watching him with other women but somehow knowing he wasn't truly satisfied. I told myself I was just lonely. Being a single Mother and my only sexual experience left me well beyond disappointed. There was no way a man like Four Eaton could ever want a woman like me. I am not curvy, not big breasted... I was a skinny no curve, average size breasted single mother with a special needs child. Why in the world would he ever want a woman like me? Yet here I am in our martial bed just minutes after making love, and in his arms.

Well if I am honest I am no longer wrapped in his arms with my head resting on his chest anymore. As I feel his arms wrapped around my waist and his given weight is now on top of me. The touch of his lips on my breasts waking me while sending jolts of pleasure down my body towards my core. A moan escapes my lips. Fatigue quickly being forgotten as my fingers tangled themselves in his hair, alerting him that I am now awake.

"Guess you are not tired anymore?" I barely get out, heavily panting. How is it that he wants more already?

"I need you more than sleep, Love. You so addicting, Tris." He whispers close to my ear as shivers once again jolts down to my core. I swear he is trying to kill me. He lays in between my already parted legs. Still bare from the last time we made love, both of us was so tired be didn't bother getting on any cloths. I feel his need for me rub against me. Holy crap, that feels good. He hasn't even entered me yet and I feel as though I may actually explode. I turn my head towards his, my lips needing to connect with his. To taste him. I am quickly rewarded. He devours my lips like there is no tomorrow. His tongue slips inside my parted lips, at the same time a finger enters my already wet womanhood. Thankfully he swallows the moan that threaten to escape our feverish kiss.

"Mmm. Already so wet for me, Love." Tobias comments as his hand picks up speed as he adds another finger, penetrating me deeper. I whimper when his fingers slip out of me. I want more. Why did he stop? But than his fingers are replaced with the tip of his dick rubbing my slit. Oh God, he will kill me.

"Tobias." I moan.

"What you want, Love? Tell me." He demands, his gaze burning into me. Wow, is it hot in here?

"You. I want you. NOW." I prepare myself to beg if I need to. The need, the aches inside me... Never have I ever thought something like this could exist. In one powerful thrust Tobias enters me and stills himself when he has reached my limit. Fuck. He is so big. How does he even fit in me? We both let out our own groans and moans but our lips never stop moving. They caress every inch of each other that they can reach. I tell him I'm ready by digging in his ass my the heal of my feet. This causes him to move even deeper in my depths. Oh God. I never want this to end.

"Tris. Your so tight, Love. You feel amazing." He says. He wraps his arm around my left knee, bringing my leg closer to my chest. This causes me to open even more for him. He slowly begins to thrust into my with more power to it. My head rolls back giving him more access to my throat. Once again he doesn't disappoint as he kisses, bites, and sucks at the sensitive skin. So many pleasurable sensations he is giving to my body. I feel myself claiming towards my peak again. I grip his back with all that I have. "Holy shit, Tris. Damn I feel you. You are so close, I can feel you tightening. Cum for me, Love." His words demanding my body for a release is my ultimate undoing. The feeling is so intense I bite down on his shoulder to muffle the scream that escapes me. I don't want to scare Ethan. Tobias quickly follows right after me. His dick twitches as it releases it's seed, even that feels amazing in my sensitive canal. His body collapses, giving me all his weight. I relish in it as I wrap my arms and legs tightly around him. My body craves to have him remain close to me as possible. Not ready to let him go just yet. I would imagine he feels the same as I do, as he makes no temp to move. He stays buried deep inside me while our breaths normalize and our heart beat decreases. He leans on his elbows relieving me of some of his weight. But just to meet my gaze.

"I love you so much Tris. Thank you for making me your husband. I never thought I would ever have the chance at a family, at love. Your everything to me." He says leaning down giving me a passionate and yet loving kiss. I feel one of his arms snake under me, holding me tightly to his body, it's as though he is clinging on for dear life.

"I love you too, Tobias. I never thought in a million years I could ever feel this way... I'm glad I was wrong. I want you forever." I confess. His lips crushes against my lips quickly deepening. I feel his softening dick that is still deep inside me begin to harden. Holy shit, again! With out breaking our kiss he begins to slowly and tenderly pull out of me, only leaving his tip in me and than thrusting it slowly inch by inch inside me.

"I can't get enough of you." He says between kisses our normalize breathing begins to pick right back up.

I'm so lost in thoughts of last night, I never heard the door to the bathroom open. I never noticed the cold air when he slipped through the glass door of the shower. It wasn't until his arms were wraps around me and pressing his erection against my back is when I realize I am no longer alone. His lips tenderly kiss my shoulder, up my neck, my jaw... I turn my head giving him access to my lips. I know I will never tire of his hands, his lips, all of him. I will always crave him.

"Was Ethan ok?" I ask when our kiss breaks. He unwraps his arms from my body reaching for my body wash. I watch his every move, feeling the wetness pull once again in my woman hood. No matter what he is doing, Tobias makes every move look so deadly sexy. I don't blame the countless of other women before me. Tobias is too much to deny... his eyes, his hands, the veins under his skin, the muscles that even when he is clothed you can still watch contract, his lips so damn kissable, and his impeccable size of his delicious dick. But he is all mine now.

"Yea. He walked to school to kill some energy. He stomped the entire way has a T-rex, roaring to every person that looked his way." Tobias express. I can hear it in his voice the concern he has. I love that he loves Ethan so much. It means so much to me. He proceeds lathering up my back with his large and strong hands. What I would give to have him touch my more on my intimate parts right now.

"Give him a few days... He'll settle in to the new normal. It always takes him time to adjust, Tobias." I assure him.

* * *

**Earlier this morning**

This morning when he finally released me from his sexual death grip we agreed that I would get Ethan ready and fed for school and Tobias would walk him. I stood up sliding his white shirt that Tobias wore yesterday on. We both took today off to have to our selves. I glance back towards Tobias when I heard a deep gasp. I see him still laying on his back but now leaning up on his elbows. He watches my every move. His eyes wandering up and down my body like he will devour me. Again! I see a large tent form between his legs getting my attention. I see his tongue slowly work across his lips. Damn, again!

"God you are fucking sexy in the morning." I can hear the need in his voice, I feel the instant wetness once again collecting.

"Tobias." I warn him. "We have all day for that. We need to get Ethan up and ready to go to school first though."

"Your right. Your right. Parenting now, play later." He throws the sheet off his body and works to get up and reach for his boxers. Once he is standing, I am the one now with the incredible view. I let out small sigh, hoping to relieve some sexual tension I was feeling. He must have heard me, he turns questioning me. I get an even more incredible view of his still very naked front. I squeeze my thighs in hopes that this will relieve some pressure on my throbbing clit. "You ok?" He asks with humor to his voice.

"Mmmhmmm. I need to... I need to go. NOW." Before I loose my loose control. I hear him chuckle as I exit the room. Shit I forgot to slip on panties. I wonder if I really need them. Is it worth risking having Ethan arrive to school late? I know if I go back in, odds are I may be in there for another hour. Fuck it, it's fine. I make my way towards Ethan's room.

"Your implying that a group of entirely of female animals will breed." I hear, I instantly recognize the words and the scene plays in my head. I have seen Jurassic park millions of times to know recall every word, every scene, ever minute. I look up glancing at Ethan kneeling at the coffee table drinking his chocolate milk, eating his dry fruit loops, watching his all time favorite movie. His dinosaur toys all lined up. Ethan divided them in two groups(meat eaters and the plant eaters), than from large to small. Since he was a toddler he has always done that. It always amazed me how smart he was in such a different way.

He wasn't able to talk to close to two years of age, yet he pointed to what he wanted. He understood so much so fast. With all his dinosaurs he knew who were meat eaters and who were plant eaters. You can sit back and be amazed at the knowledge that he understand even with the lack of communications. I loved watching him for hours, fascinated at how he would look at things and study them.

"Good morning, Love." Tobias says, fully clothed, wrapping his arms around my waist. He slowly kisses the exposed skin on my neck. But before I can turn around and return his greeting. I hear the angry one foot stomping of our son, and a deep angry roar that escapes him. I know something is wrong and off instantly with Ethan. I prepare myself for the meltdown that is about to let out. He charges his way towards both Tobias and I. I catch the angry glare he has towards Tobias. I release myself from Tobias' grip and quickly catch Ethan in my arms as tightly as possible. He growls not wanting to give in to me yet. For what ever reason, it's clear he is angry and at Tobias.

"Ethan. Ethan, sweetheart you have to relax. Calm down." I say in a gentle and soothing tone. But it it doesn't work. Ethan is still trying to fight himself out of my grasp. From the corner of my eye, I see a very frozen and stun Tobias.

"What can I do?" Tobias finally ask when he thaw out of his frozen state.

"I just need to settle him down. Give me a minute." I say as I use all my strength to fight against Ethan. I get him back into his room and close the door. Putting enough distance between him and Tobias. It's not that I fear what Tobias might do to Ethan. I trust Tobias, I know how much he loves our son. It's not even what ever Ethan throws at him, either. I just know from experience Ethan needs distance from what ever is upsetting him, at least until he calms down. Than he can try to communicate his anger. I hold him from the back, wrapping my small and already tired arms around his biceps, restraining his arms from escaping my grasp. I try once more to get his attention, to redirect him. But it won't work, I need to let him just ride this out. I need to hold on to him tighter for as long as it takes.

I finally calms after ten minutes. He finally crumbles to the floor. I know the worst is over with. I fight the tears that threaten to spill. I hate when Ethan has these sort of melt downs. As a parent you don't want to ever upset your child. But at the same time you feel like a failure when I see how much they are hurting with no way to help them. He slowly tries to get his breathing under control as he lets out a softer growl every few seconds. I continue to hold on to him as best as I can. When I finally feel his body relax, I test his readiness by loosening my grip on him slowly. Only when I see him no longer fighting, do I fully release him. Allowing my tired and achy arms to fall on the floor.

"Daddy hurt you." He growls out. I'm momentarily confused. Hurt me? Tobias never hurt me. Why would he think that?

"When did Daddy hurt me?" I ask.

"I heard you cry, and scream." Oh crap. I feel the instant blush tint my cheeks. He must have heard us last night. How so I fix this? How do I explain that what he heard was Tobias and I making love, and not his Father hurting me. I take a deep breath trying to find the right words.

"Ethan, sweetheart. Daddy didn't hurt me..." I begin. But the sound of the door slowly opening gets both of our attention. I see a concern Tobias poking his head in the door.

"Everything ok?" Tobias asks. I nod slowly, watching Ethan react to Tobias. Although Ethan still seems upset, he doesn't physically react towards it. Tobias lets out a breath, opening the door little more to let himself in. He joins us on the floor. "Hey Buddy, you ok?"

"You hurt my Mommy." Ethan accuses. Tobias is shocked by his words.

"He must have heard us... last night." I suddenly find myself wishing for the earth to open a hole in the ground and swallow me whole. I remember the few times I would walk in on accident or hear my own parents making love. It was beyond embarrassing for all of us. Now here I am... I feel like I am passing the torch off to Ethan. Oh jeez, to think last night was only the beginning. As must as I wish I can sit here and swear to never have sex with Tobias again for the sake of my son... I know that is a damn lie. Tobias is way to addicting and very experienced in bed to stay away from.

"Buddy, I didn't hurt Mommie. I promise, I would never hurt Mommy. I love both you and Mommy more than anything in this world." Tobias tries to explain. But this only irritates Ethan more. I decide to jump in and help defuse the situation.

"What Daddy is trying to say is that... Mommy and Daddy's love each other a different way from what Mommy and Daddy love their kids. What you heard was Daddy showing Mommy how much he loves me." I explain. I look up at Tobias quickly, seeing his face blush as much as mine probably is.

"So you don't hurt her? You not mad? You.. You... not leaving?" Ethan asks. My heart breaks at his confession of his thoughts.

"What? No Buddy, of course not. I love both you and Mommy. I'm not going anywhere. Remember yesterday we were at the Garden and Mommy and Daddy made promises to always be together forever. I'm not going anywhere." Tobias assures our son. "Very soon. We are going to ask a judge to make you my son forever too. Will that be ok?" Ethan doesn't respond verbally, he just looks at Tobias with the biggest smile I have ever seen and roars happily. "I'll take that as a yes. Alright, lets finish up. So we can get to school. I'm walking you today... is that alright?" We slowly stand and make our way back to the kitchen. Melt down quickly forgotten.

* * *

I turn carefully in Tobias' arms as the water falls on both of us. I see lust and passion in his eyes. I stand on my tippy toes as my hands pull slightly on his neck... Tobias once again gives me what I want. His lips crash against mine, it's everything but tender right now. The passion and need radiating off of him. He slips me his tongue between my parted lips, I moan when our tongues begin to explore each other. His hands explore every inch of my body all at once, until they reach my ass. He cups each cheek at once, lifting me off the ground. For the moment I worry that we both might fall since the floor is so slippery. But all forgotten when my back is pressed against the tile wall of the shower. The sexual tension is so great neither one of us can control it right now even if we tried. In one powerful thrust Tobias buries himself deep inside me. He stills himself allowing me to get use to his massive invasion.

"Damn always so wet and tight for me..." He groans between words. "I don't know how in the hell I'm going to get through tomorrow. I can't keep my damn hands off of you." I moan while his words of confessions sends pleasurable jolts of electricity down to my core.

"Oh God." I moan. He hasn't even begin his sweet torture and I already feel like I am on the edge to exploding. He takes the words that slip from my mouth as his invitation that I am ready and begins to slowly pull himself out of my canal. He buries his head in the croak of my neck before he thrust into me slowly but powerful. My eyes roll back in my head as mini shocks of pure pleasure spreads through out my body. It doesn't take long for his thrust to become more faster and harder and we are both breathing heavily. "Oh yes. I'm so close."

"Oh Tris. Me too. I'm gonna cum, Love. Cum with me. Now." He demands. My body quickly responds with sending me over the torture edge, exploding. I chant his name loudly. Glad that it's Monday most of the building is empty as people are probably, hopefully working. I feel him give his final thrust deeply into me before releasing his seed. He moans my name in pleasure as he releases. I feel his body wanting to collapse but he continues to holding me in place with him still buried deep in me. I don't mind I relish the feeling of him inside me.

We finish our shower, taking turns cleaning the other. We share more kisses and laughter. I love how carefree and happy Tobias is right now. All those years I worked for him. Even with all those women, he never looked happy, never looked pleased. My heart swells and I'm beyond giddy knowing that I am the one making him to happy and carefree. We help each other dry off. I slip on another one of Tobias' old T-shirts. While he only puts on boxers. Mmm. I know it won't be long before he is inside me again. I forgo putting on any underwear and bras.

I stand next to Tobias in the kitchen. We both work in a comfortable silence as we each have our own task at hand. He is whipping up some eggs, while I make the coffee and toast. At least that's what I thought we were both doing until I felt hands snake around me from beyond kneading my breasts. His lips tenderly kiss my sensitive spot under my ear.

"We need to eat." I say letting out a chuckle. I swear he only has a one track mind right now.

"That sounds like a great idea to me." He says turning me around in his arms. I feel his hands slowly making their way down my body to the hem of his shirt. Oh god, he is trying to kill me. Death by orgasm.

"Tobias." I try to protest, yet it comes out more like a moan. His hands sneak under the shirt back up my body to find I am not wearing underwear. I pulls back looking at me surprised.

"No underwear? What are trying to do to me?" He says before claiming my lips once again with his.

"Tobias. We need to eat." I say again, hoping for little more confidence this time.

"Ok. Ok. Your right, I need to eat." I can hear the need once again in his voice. He steps between my legs, widening my thighs with his hands. His lips crash hard against mine, slipping the tongue between my parted lips. When we break the kiss for air he continues to work his way down my jaw, my neck, to my collarbone. He starts to undo the buttons on the shirt making his way lower down my body. Only when he reaches my stomach and continues heading south, do I understand his words.

"Tobias. We need FOOD! I'm hungry. No more until you feed me." I demand. He growls and laughs at the same time.

"Alright fine. We'll eat now and play later... You'll need to keep up your strength." He says mischievously. This animistic side to him instantly turns me on. I instantly regret denying him. I gently lifts me like a toddler and places me carefully back on my feet. Just as he turns to go back to whipping up the eggs, he slaps my ass and growls.

* * *

Tobias lived up to his promise and not only once but several times. He had me spread out to him on the kitchen counter, and on the table. That man devoured my pussy like there was no tomorrow. Of course I returned the favor to him. At first I was little unease. I had only ever given head once in my life, needless to say that experience was nothing pleasant. But so far everything with Tobias is beyond amazing, a level I never thought even existed. I want to experience everything with him. I happily pushed him into the couch and got on my knees for him.

Of course, Tobias told me I didn't have to. But I wanted to. Hell I craved it. Ever since last night I can feel something inside me that was asleep and dormant all these years finally waking up. I couldn't burn out this fire even if I wanted to. Believe I don't want to. Not now that I got a taste.

I happily licked the side of his massive dick until I my tongue reached his tip. I can hear him taking a deep breath. I must be doing something right, since he slowly tangles his fingers into my hair. I slowly take him into the back of my throat. He moans at the sensations as I begin to suck and slowly bob my head up and down. "Oh Fuck, Tris. Oh Love, that feels so good." I begin to speed up, listening to him grunt and moan my name. The sounds he lets out sends even more pleasure jolts down to my core. I'm surprise at the amount of juices my body continues to let out in response to him. I suck on him harder, deep throating him, trying to ignore the gag reflex. "God. I'm close, Love. I'm going to explode...if... if... you don't...stop." He barely gets out. But I don't stop, instead I speed up my attack on his dick. I want him to cum in my mouth, I want to taste him. He feel him tensing even further before he lets shoots his seed into the back of my throat. I instantly swallow all of him. Mmm. Not bad. "Holy shit." Tobias says completely out of breath. He wraps his hands around my face gently lifting it so he looks at me. I feel his thumb wipe of the little amount of cum that must have escaped my lips and I quickly lick it off his thumb. "Your amazing. You know that. Damn I love you." He helps me off my knees and kisses me gently as I straddle his lap.

"I love you too, Tobias." I kiss him back. The clock on the wall gets my attention and sending me back to reality. "We need to collect ourselves soon and get dress to go get Ethan." I say, slightly disappointed.

"Back to reality, I guess." He says cupping my cheek. I can't help but lean into his touch. "How am I going to keep my hands off of you?" He asks. I know what he means, as much as I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives naked in bed... We need to be responsible.

We decide on the walk home, to make it a family night. We take Ethan to the park on the way home in hopes to kill little of that pent up energy that he had being cooped up in school all day. I can tell this morning melt down is way past him as he and Tobias chase each other around the park both acting like crazy T-rex. I find the same bench I sat at just a month ago. The bench that I sat at watching almost the same scene play before me.

* * *

**Flash back**

_Watching Four trying to impersonate being a TREX like Ethan does, was down right hilarious. I never in a thousand years thought "The big bad Four" would have such a child like side to him. It's really something watching him so carefree, and fun._

_An older woman comes and sits by me on the bench. She looks although she maybe in her sixties. She laughs along with me at the sight of my fake husband and my son._

_"What a lovely family you have! I wish my husband spent more time with our children while they were growing up. You both appear to be very happy and in love. Very blessed!" That took me by surprise. Love? Me and Four? Family? We weren't even trying to appear that way._

_It's not as though, I have never thought about Four romantically. Honestly I wonder a lot on why a man like him is still single to begin with. He is funny, caring, devoted, and honest. Did I almost mention how hot he is? Although I know, he has commitment problems, in the past three years there has never been a mention of a girlfriend or boyfriend. There has been however roomers about his sex life spread around the office. Talk about how Four gets a new woman in bed on a weekly basis. Not to mention my first year working with Four, that was almost heart breaking. I would accidentally walk in on him with some woman on or under his desk. Yea, awkward._

_"Oh um..." What do I say? On just less than a week I will have to fake being a family. I might as well act the part. "Thank you, we are." Is all I can say._

_"You got your self a keeper. He seems like a fine young man. Take care of each other, you don't know what life may throw at you." She offers her advice. Little as she knows I know little too well what life can throw at me._

_"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." I stand, not wanting to mentally dwell on things I know I shouldn't. Four, Ethan and I couldn't never be a real family. Four wouldn't want me in a romantic way. I'm used, damaged, someone's trash and to add to the mix I have a child. No. No one would want me._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Who ever would have thought something so beyond my reach could in the end become the truth. I wouldn't have it any other way. Tobias is my husband, soon Ethan will be legally his. Maybe one day we may decide to have more children. For now this is enough. My heart feels full and for the first time in my life, I feel loved.

After an hour at the park, we decide to call it a night and head home. But the night is still young... As we wait for the pizza to be delivered. Tobias checks his work email, I help Ethan with his homework. We all sit on the floor watching once again Jurassic Park, eating our pizza and making fun of the whole movie. While Ethan reenacts the whole movie with his toys.

Its not long before all the food as been eaten and the movie comes to an end. I help Ethan with his bath while Tobias cleans up the paper plates and cups. It doesn't surprise me when Ethan asks for Tobias to be the one to read him his bed time book. I quickly kiss him good night and go in search for Tobias.

"Hey there." I say placing my hands on his shoulders. When he looks up at me, I can see that he is trying to hide the lust behind his eyes. I shake my head, trying to clear it of sexual thoughts. "Um. Ethan wants you to tell him his bed time story."

"Of course, I would love too." He says, kissing my forehead before quickly stands and makes his way to our son's room.

I decide to relax while waiting for Tobias to finish up with Ethan.. I indulge myself with a cup of wine on the couch. By the time I am half way down the glass, I hear heavy foot steps coming towards the back of the couch. I don't bother turning, I learned over the years the sound of Tobias' heavy footsteps.

Although what does take me by surprise is the sudden closeness of his lips near my ear, it sends shivers down my spin as he speaks. "I need to be deep inside you, Love." He says. Holy crap. I swear this man has cum about five times today already and here he is wanting more. But who am I to deny him. Shit I want him too. I quickly stand, forgetting about my half unfinished wine. He takes my hand and guides me down the hall to our bedroom. The moment the door is closed behind us, I feel myself flying through the air until my back is softly slammed against the door. He quickly turns the lock, locking us in for the night.

"Remember we have to be quite now. No more screaming." He says between kisses. "We might have to think about sound proofing our room in the future. I love making you scream way too much." His voice is filled with want and need. I would imagine we wont be getting much sleep tonight again. I guess we can both be walking zombies tomorrow. At least we will suffer together.

* * *

**A/n **

**I don't know when I will be presenting the next shot. Although I will tell you, the next shot will be following Tobias and Tris on their first day back to the real world. Balancing parenting, love life, and professional world. Yes there will be sexual funniness at work. Will not say what exactly. Of course if you have any ideas.. or what you will like to see in the next up coming shots please let me know. I do have an idea about making a one shot of Tobias adopting Ethan... **

**I was asked in one of the comments.. If this story was a mix combination of another book... My answer is maybe... **

**Actually the idea hit me one day when I was watching a 1990's, Hallmark Christmas movie Called "Borrowed hearts". The movie was based on a business man that owns a factor, his a rich bachelor and never wanted to have a family. Due to his own nightmare childish family... he decides that he wants to merge with another company but owner is known to work better with those that are family oriented. There for his business advisory turns around and lies that he does too have a wide and family. Quickly back fires, as the deal closes close to Christmas. He is forced to hire a wife and child. While interviewing a child and a woman in walks this cute little girl that wandered from her mother who she also happens to work for him already. He finds her perfect and hires her. She agrees, seeing that she is single and struggling. Since its Christmas, the owner of the other company ends up staying with them... and what begins as a show ends up to be real. **

**I quickly thought switching roles would be perfect, along with switching a few things. In addition I added my own personal touches to the story. Such as Ethan's character is in fact inspired by my son who is Autistic and ADHD and yes.. He does act like a T-rex. There are additional things that I added... but that is besides the point. So since Hallmark is known to make movies from books... it may have been a book. But not sure.**

**Take care Everyone **

**Trini**


	4. Back to reality

**Happy Reading Everyone! **

**Hey guys make sure to leave a comment below I love hearing from you guys! **

**Warning this chapter contains sexual content and adult language!**

**A rented family- One shot **

**Shot 3 **

**Back to reality **

**Tobias P.O.V**

I swear I have pushed that damn snooze button about three times now. I know we have to get up and get going. After our extremely short but romantic honeymoon, we have to get back to get back to reality. But I can't seem to make myself care right now. My arms are tightly wrapped around my wife's body.

My wife. I don't think I will ever get tired of saying that. Something I never thought I would ever experience. I wouldn't have it any other way... Being someone's husband, someone's Father, the feeling is over powering. I know I will move heaven and earth to love and protect them both.

"We have to get up." Tris says, her voice groggy from sleep.

"Mmm. Just five more minutes, Tris." I really don't want to move from this bed. I start kissing her neck softly, teasingly.

"We are... going... to be... late." Tris says, her breath starting to get heavier. I swear I can never get enough of this woman. Last night we just couldn't keep our hands off of each other. By round three I had to refuse Tris, I began to worry that she may not be able to walk today. We are expected to return back to work today. She went as far as putting me in her mouth, trying to suck me hard. Holy shit did it take me all of my self control to stop her. I instantly regretted my words and actions when she finally agreed that we get some sleep. If you would have told me months ago that I would be the one to refuse a woman... I would have told you, you are out of your damn loving mind. I would be the one to push the woman for more. Hell I was known to fuck the girl's brains out until the butt crack of dawn. I didn't mind sleepwalking the next day, not if it held me over for another week. But with Tris it's different. It's not just sex with her. I want her to get as much pleasure as I do if not more. I don't ever want to harm her or cause or any discomfort.

I feel her trying to squirm out of my arms. "Tobias, we need to take a shower and get ready." She says giggling.

"Is that an open invitation?" I ask. I can feel desire starting to stir within me anticipation of her answer.

"Tobias, we don't have time." She says. I see her eyes glancing at the clock. She begins to bite her lower lip as she really thinks about it. "Do we?" I can see the desperate and desire in her eyes growing.

We both don't waste another moment, we jump out of bed and head towards the bathroom. Tris giggles as I grab her behind her thighs, hoisting her around my waist. Her legs and arms wrap around me. She kisses the sensitive spot on my neck as I turn the water on. While we wait for the water to heat up, my fingers find their home inside her entrance. They slowly work her in and out. Her body is quick to respond to me. I feel her wetness beginning to pull.

"Tobias." She sighs. If only she knew what she does to my body each time she calls out my name. I need to be inside her, the need to feel her wrapped around me is so strong. I walk us into the shower, slamming the back of her body against the tile wall. She screams out in pleasure as I thrust inside her. I try to stay still, letting her body adjust to my dick. This right here, right now is the most overwhelming part. The part where I begin to battle with myself. One part wants to move, want to take her and to bring us both to release. The other part that wants to prolong this moment, to stay deep inside her. For us to remain as one for as long as possible. When I feel her walls begin to clench around me, I know she is ready. I withdraw from her depths, leaving just the tip of me inside her and thrust powerfully back in her depths again. We both groan and moan. I wish we had more time so I can cherish her, but I know we will have the time tonight. This moment is just to hold us over until then. I know she feels the same way. We both work to pick up the pace. I feel myself building up towards the end.

"Damn, Tris. You feel so fucking good." I moan, trying to hold out a little longer for her.

"Tobias. I'm so close. Don't stop. Please don't stop." She screams out. I quickly cover her mouth with my hand, in hopes not to scare our son again. I feel her walls violently clench around me, sending me over the edge. I cry out in my own release in the arc of her neck trying to muffle my own volume, as my body is taken over by the powerful orgasm that hits me. I release my seed deep within her walls.

"I love you." I pant, not ready to be release myself from her just yet.

"I love you too. Thank you." Tris says trying to get control of her breathing again.

"Did you just thank me?" I joke out, laughing at her comment.

"Yea. I guess I did." She lets out a giggle of her own.

"It was my pleasure and my job. Apparently." I say unable to keep the goofy grin off my face even if I tried.

"Speaking of job... We really have to be going." She comments. I release her knowing that she is right.

"Good thing, your husband is also your boss." I smile. She doesn't say anything as she rolls her eyes and lathers herself up. We both work fast to quickly shower and get dressed.

I work on getting breakfast on the table as Tris wakes up Ethan and helps him get ready. It still amazes me how Ethan likes to eat his cereal, minus the milk… Always in front of a dinosaur movie. The way he watches it, even though it's probably the thousandth time, it's like the first time for him. He tilts his head watching the screen.

"We better go." Tris says emptying her mug into the sink. I look down at the time, realizing how late it's getting. I nod my head. As we work fast cleaning up the last bit of the dishes. Tris grabs her cell phone and purse. Ethan grabs his dinosaur book bag and matching lunch box. I go for the keys, wallet, cell phone and laptop bag. Since we are running a little behind schedule, we decide its best to take the car today.

* * *

It's nearing lunch time, I'm beyond frustrated. Since we got back in the office this morning I have been working non stop. I have been catching up with client calls, meetings, and emails. I haven't seen Tris since this morning when she did her normal morning routine after we arrived. She gave me a cup of coffee and helped me sort out the countless emails and voicemails. She has been working on a project for a few new clients that I have a meeting with after lunch. She's gathering previous sales history, reviewing advertisements that were done, going over company history etc. I like to know everything there is about my clients. In the past it has proven beneficial to always be prepared and do your homework.

My mind continues to wander back to Tris. It's been almost five hours since I last kissed her lips, or touched her soft skin. Memories of this morning extracurricular activities come to mind. I don't think I will ever get tired of her small, tight body. The way she tastes, the way she feels tightly wrapped around my dick... I have had sex with countless of women and all my life it has never been like this. But then again what Tris and I have isn't just sex.. It's love. We make love. Sometimes it's sweet, slow, and savory. While other times it's feverish, passionate, and hungry. But no matter what it's always filled with love. The feelings are beyond intense. There is an endless need and want to fulfill Tris, to please her in every way possible...

I remember this morning as I watched her get ready for the day, every second as we got dressed was torture. I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day long with her by my side, naked. I can feel myself begin to stir. Desire boils in me. I lick my suddenly dry lips and swallow hard over the lump in my throat. I know I need to focus on my work but the truth is I can care less right now. I look up at the door, knowing that she is on the other side of it. Just feet away. I look down at my watch, realizing that it's nearly lunchtime. I push the button on the intercom asking for Tris to come in for a minute.

I quickly stand and wait for her by the door to pounce on her, as if she is my prey and I am the hunter. The moment she enters the door I close it behind her and I crush my lips hard against hers. Suddenly all the nerves in my body both are calm and alive at the same time. I need more of her. Right now. I know she feels the same way I do this very minute as she returns the kiss with just as much hunger and passion. It feels as though we both might explode with the need. My hands explore her body, finding their favorite spots, her body, her breasts and her ass. She moans as we both fight for dominance over each other's mouths. Tris holds tightly onto my neck pulling me closer to her. I walk her backwards as I pin her against the door, pushing myself into her, grinding. She lets out another moan at the pleasure the friction gives her.

"Tobias." She pants out. "Tobias, we can't. We need to stop." She protests. But her actions are speaking louder than her words as she grinds right back into me. The hand that was on her ass goes to her hips holding her to me as I grind harder into her. My dick creating more friction as it grinds into her pussy. We both moan and groan at the pleasure that begins to build. "Tobias."

"Tris. Shh. No one will know." I whisper. I am thankful for the skirt that she wears. It flares outward, making it easy to access what I want most right now. I pull her skirt up so I am able to grab the back of her thighs to hoist her up. She automatically wraps her legs around my waist. I can feel that she is battling between what is right and wrong. I walk her over to my desk wanting nothing more than to have my wife on. I set her gently on her feet. Without breaking the kiss, my hands sneak under the hem of her skirt seeking out the fabric I wish to get out of the way. Once I have completed my task I waste no more time in hoisting her up on top of my large wooden desk. I step between her parted legs never once breaking our passionate, hungry kiss. I stop her advanced when I feel her beginning to unbuckle my belt. I have something else in mind for her. She breaks our kiss giving me a questionable look at to why I stopped her.

"What? What's wrong?" She pouts.

"I want something else." I say as I gently push her shoulders back, she follows through leaning back and supporting her weight on her elbows. I kiss down her neck slowly, biting and teasingly. I slowly raise her skirt up, giving her any chances to stop me. "I need my fix, Love." I pull my chair in front of Tris and take a seat in front of her. I throw my tie over my shoulder before diving straight into where I want to be the most. I hear her gasping for air as my tongue slowly licks up her slit, grazing her clit. The taste of her juices instantly makes my need for her even greater. I stick two fingers into her tight wet entrance and begin to thrust in and out of her slowly. She moans with each thrust and circular motion I deliver to her pussy. She tangles her fingers into my hair as she continues to moan. My arousal is so great I know it won't take long for me to find the release I know I will need. With my left hand I work to free myself from my pants, my hands and tongue never slow it's tempo on Tris. Once free I begin to pump my dick with the same tempo that I deliver her. I hear Tris moaning my name, it makes me even harder for her. I speed up as I feel her walls begin to clench around my fingers. I know she is close just like me. I moan into her wet pussy, sending vibrations into her for more pleasure. Her breaths increase and I can hear her trying to muffle her screams of pleasure as she comes undone. I look up at her face, the sight is breathtaking as she lets herself be taken over by her orgasm. The sight of her becomes my own undoing as I explode, finding my own release. I slow my pace down slowly until I no longer am moving either one of my hands. Holy shit, I've never done that before.

She sits up still trying to catch her breath. "I'm not sure if I should say thank you, or your welcome." She jokes. I laugh at her comment.

"You never have to thank me, it's my job as your husband." I say, not able to keep the stupid grin off my face, even if I tried.

"I love you." She says. I see her grin matches my own.

"I love you too, Love." I start to hear a growl coming from her stomach. We both laugh at the perfect timing. "How about I take my beautiful wife out for some lunch?"

"That sounds good." She says rubbing her stomach. "I think you made me work up an appetite." She smiles satisfied. Beautiful.

* * *

Tris told me earlier at lunch today... How she felt as if we are living two separate lives now. I couldn't agree with her more. Both of us during the day in front of other people, even in front of our son... we are a professional, we are Mommy and Daddy. But behind closed doors we are simply Tris and Tobias. Both sexual beings that are in love and have a strong desire for each other.

Tonight Tris was requested for Ethan's bedtime story. Even though she is the one doing the reading and tucking him in. I sit on the floor in the hallway, listening to her sweet voice as she reads Ethan his bedtime story. I love how she is with him. How close they are. Tris is such a loving selfless mother. Any child is lucky to have a mother like that. I know from experience that not every woman has it in them to be that kind of Mother. I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful woman to call my wife. To have her by my side for the rest of my life. To know that Ethan and our future children will always feel loved and cherished by both their parents. They will never know of the loneliness and pain I was dealt with as a child.

I stand and walk into our bedroom as I hear Tris say good night and finish tucking Ethan in. I sit on the edge of our bed as I prepare for bed. I have just removed my socks when Tris come in our bedroom, locking the door behind her.

I swear the instant I see her locking the door I can feel my dick beginning to harden. I watch her walk over to me nice and slow as she unbuttons her blouse. I swallow hard, my mouth is suddenly dry. She stands between my parted legs with a seductive smile. She places her hands on my shoulders leaning in to me. Our lips meet with just as much passion as they did this afternoon in my office. I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. I love the feel of her body pressed up against mine. I slowly lower myself flat on my back bringing her with me. I feel the spot I desire most grind against me as she parts her legs and straddles me. She is still wearing her flared skirt. I know all I have to do is reach up slide her panties to the slide and I can slip in her. She breaks our kiss as she trails kisses down my neck. Suddenly she stops, sits up straight on me. Applying little more sweet pressure on me. She pulls me to join her sitting up as she pulls my shirt over my head. Once I am free from the fabric she pushes me back down on my back and resumes her sensual kisses on my neck to my chest. She slowly makes her way down to my pants as she undoes my belt. She looks up at me with her mischievous smile and says "Now it's my turn for a fix."

* * *

**Well there you have it the third shot of A Rented family... Seven more to go. Than we start the sequel :)**

**This story has been beta approved by Dimpls742**


	5. I now pronounce you, The Eaton Family

**Happy Reading everyone! I want to say Thank you to everyone that continues to follow these shots! Keep in mind this is also preparing you for the sequel "A runaway family," that will be published once one of my current stories are done.**

**Warning! I am not a lawyer nor do I pretend to be one. I tried to research as best as I can, but if there are any mistakes, please do not kill me. There will be talk about abuse within the chapter. You have been warned. :) Enjoy and comment below!**

**Shot #4**

**I now pronounce you, "The Eaton Family."**

**Tris P.O.V**

I can't help the goofy grin that is permanently on my face. Emotions have been running high for us all since this morning. After five frustrating months, we were finally able to finalized Ethan's adoption. Tobias is now the proud father of our son legally.

Tobias and I stood up in the courtroom this morning with Ethan in between us. I held Ethan's left hand, while Tobias held on to his right hand. We were eager to complete the adoption. Last night Tobias and I sat Ethan down and explained to him that today was a special day. Today was the day that Tobias would be his Daddy forever.

"You remembered when Mommy and Daddy went to a big garden and we promised to stay together forever?" Tobias asked Ethan. I sat on the other side of Ethan, watching Tobias explain what awaits for us the next day. Ethan eagerly nodded his head. "Well tomorrow, is a day just like that. Only it won't be Mommy and me, it will be you and me." Ethan's faced crunched up confused by his father's words. "You remember that talk we had, about how I didn't help Mommy put you in her tummy?" Ethan sat there for a moment, thinking, he nodded answering yes. "Well, do you remember I told you I want nothing more than to be your Daddy forever?" Again Ethan nodded. I can see he is trying to focus on Tobias' words, but he is having trouble. "Well tomorrow we will stand in front of a important woman who will make it so that I am your Daddy forever." With those words, Ethan straightened up little bit understanding the words Daddy forever.

"So you don't leave? You stay here with me." Ethan stated. I can see Tobias' unshed tears. This has been a frustrating roller coaster, for us all.

"I will never leave you or your Mommy. I love you both. No one will ever separate us." My heart swelled hearing the promise Tobias made to our son.

This has been a long and exhausting road for us all. Five months ago, just a week after we were married Tobias and I both met with a family lawyer. It was then we began the steps necessary to terminate Eric's parental rights. So we could proceed with filing a petition for adoption. We didn't know what to expect from Eric, it was clear from conception he didn't want Ethan. But Eric being Eric, and being that we were responsible for him ending up in jail... We feared for the worst and we weren't let down. Eric refused to sign his rights away. Which left us with no other option than to go to court and prove that Eric was an unfit parent. The Judge looked over our case and slammed her gavel down. Eric's reasoning why he ended up in jail in the first place was proof enough to show how unfit he truly was. Even though I knew it was just the beginning of a long process, hearing the Judge terminate Eric's right gave me such comfort. I honestly hadn't know I needed it.

We had to wait thirty days before we could continue with filing for the Petition for Adoption. After that the ball kept rolling from there, and before we knew it we were assigned a caseworker, Carol Johnson. Carol would stop by to do spot checks on our home. At first she was there to inspect our home. She looked at things to see if he had his own room, we live in a good neighborhood, if safety measures were in place, and if house was kept in order. I sat with her explaining and going over Ethan's diagnosis, along with medication, and therapist. Meanwhile they ran criminal background checks on Tobias, along with checking his financial and work status. Carol often would evaluate how both Tobias and Ethan would interact with each other. She would also watch to see if they needed me as a buffer. Which, more often than not, they didn't need me at all. I have full confidence that Tobias can handle any situation that Ethan throws at him.

Tobias grew nervous when it came his time to sit down with a mental health professional. He feared his past would surface and cause trouble in the end with the adoption. Although his past did surface, in the end he was granted a clean bill of mental health. The psychiatrist was as amazed as I am, that everything Tobias had endured at such an early age it didn't stop him. Instead his past made him stronger, a better man. The psychiatrist ensured Tobias that although there are statistics that show those that have been abused often become abusers later in their adult life, they felt that assured Tobias wouldn't that he wouldn't be part of that statistic. His personality was strong enough to prevent that. Tobias was grateful to hear the news.

Two weeks ago, we finally got the call from Mr. Barker our lawyer. The judgment was passed, Tobias was approved. We made an appointment to go in this morning to finalize the adoption. I felt so many emotions hitting me at once while they reviewed all the investigator's reports and affidavits. I was continuously wiping the tears that escaped from my eyes.

I watched as Judge Harrison stood up from her seat and walked around to speak with Ethan at eye level. He roared at her presence, but thankfully she took no offense to his demeanor. She asked him if he understood what adoption meant. Ethan nodded in response. The Judge asked him if he could tell her.

"My forever Daddy." Ethan said while looking up at Tobias. I could see the emotions that were building inside Tobias as the situation started to overwhelm him.

"That's right buddy, Forever." Tobias said with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

The Judge then stood back up and went back to her seat. She explained to Tobias that from this day forward he would have the right and the obligation of any other parent to Ethan. Tobias without hesitating said "Yes, I understand."

"Very well. Will we be changing the child's name?" Judge Harrison asked.

"Yes. We request a name change." Tobias answered.

"Very well. What name has been chosen?" She asked while making notes.

"Ethan Ryan Eaton." Tobias said clearly.

"Very well. May the court make note of the child will be known from this day forward as Ethan Ryan Eaton, and should be changed on the birth certificate." She said. Shauna and Zeke both stood behind us clapping cheering and letting their own tears fall.

"I never thought I would see the day, my man Four a Daddy." Zeke said slapping Tobias on the back. Tobias just grinned at his best friend. I don't think even Zeke could annoy him today.

* * *

Tobias and I both agreed that the Millennium Park was the best place to help celebrate this perfect day. We thought a simple picnic and a dozen balloons would do the trick, or so I thought. When Ethan and I stepped out of the car I was blown away. Tobias ended up having one of the picnic tables decorated in a dinosaur theme. Along with a special dinosaur cake. At first look the cake seemed like any other cake, until I noticed the three figures sitting right in the grassy middle. They were three T-rexes, one slightly bigger than each other. Clearly it was a representation of the three of us. The writing on the cake simply said "I now pronounce you the Eaton Family." I look up at Tobias who was grinning wider than I even thought could be possible.

"I hope you don't mind... the cake is the famous Dauntless cake." Tobias says raising an eyebrow. I recognize the name immediately, I often heard Tobias and Zeke mention their crazy addiction to Dauntless cake. I haven't had the pleasure of trying it for myself yet.

"Dauntless cake, huh?" I teased.

He slowly leaned in, his lips right next to my ear sends me shivers down my spine. "Maybe if you are nice, we'll take some home and have a little fun with our dessert later." He whispered. Before he pulled away, I felt his lips graze that sensitive spot he knows so well. I moan feeling my panties instantly getting wet. I hope no one sees a stain in my skirt.

"Mark my words, your are mine tonight." I say in barely a whisper. I'm so turned on right now, I have to remind myself that we are in a park filled with kids, families, and our friends.

"Always and Forever, Love." He says smiling. He leans in giving me a quick but tender kiss. I watch him take off his suit jacket and release the tie around his neck along with a few of his buttons. He then turns and dashes in the direction that Ethan went.

I stay back for a moment unable to tear my eyes from the two boys that I love most in this world. Amazed at how much things have changed in such a short amount of time. It's amazing how what you believe can turn out to be the compete opposite of how things really are. When I left Orlando, Florida, I thought I left all the possibilities of love a Father for Ethan behind. But now I see I was mistaken. I couldn't be happier being wrong this time around.

* * *

**Flash back **

"Well Four, how are you doing? I see you brought your beautiful family. Hi I'm Amar. It's very nice to meet you." Amar says to me, I take his hand that he holds out and shake it firmly. He then looks down at Ethan, who refuses to look up. "And who is this little guy?" Amar asks.

"This is our son, Ethan." Tobias says. "He doesn't do well with strangers." Tobias tells Amar.

Ethan must have taken notice to Tobias' words, he raises his little head and tilts it at Tobias. As he looks as if he is trying to figure something out."Daddy, can we go to the park?" Ethan asked. He looks up at Tobias still not able to make full eye contact but still speaking and in Tobias' direction. Tobias and I are in a total state of shock, and emotional all at the same time. Oh my God!

It was the first time Ethan spoke to Tobias. My heart melted for this little boy who had wanted to know and have a father. Without either of us pushing him or encouraging him, he chose Tobias as his father.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Tris?" Zeke asks, seeking for my attention. I tear my eyes away from the two people I love most in the world, turning to face him. I see a man that looks similar to Zeke standing to the side of him. Only this man younger and slightly more muscular than Zeke. No doubt a younger brother or something closely related. "Tris, this is my kid brother Uriah and his girlfriend, Marlene. Guys this is Four's wife, Tris." I remember Zeke and Tobias would mention a Uriah. Often most when they did it was as a remembrance or an inside joke.

"Never thought I would see the day... Four tied down with a wife and kid." Uriah says, he reaching out his hand to shake mine. I meet him half way, to give it a firm shake. "I always knew it would have to take a really special lady to get Four to change his ways." He glances up towards Tobias and my son, laughing and running around. He watches them for a second before glancing at me. "Glad to see it finally happened." He gives me a genuine smile.

"Hi. How are you? Congratulations on your new family." The girl named Marlene says, she takes my hand that Uriah was still holding. She shakes it eagerly. "It's nice to see Four so happy. I never thought that day would come." She says, smiling widely.

"Thank you." I say returning her smile.

We all sit down at the decorated picnic table. Zeke and Uriah are antsy wanting to join the fun. They scurry off and start running around. I watch Uriah try to slide his adult body down the child's slide. Shauna, Marlene and I laugh watching him trying to get out of a sticky situation half way down. Ethan has his little hands curled up, close to his armpits running after a high swinging Zeke. Tobias joining in with his own roar as they pounce on Zeke's swing and miss.

I learn from Marlene that her and Uriah work for FBI special forces. They just got back from a lengthy mission. Which explains the reason why I haven't met them until now. She explains that usually they don't have a lot of time between missions. Uriah works more in the field, and Marlene works more in the surveillance and computers area. Their line of work seems adventurous and dangerous at the same time. She goes on telling us that sometimes they are sent to protect others. Other times they are sent to catch those that are known as the uncatchable criminals.

After some time has passed, the boys join us. In honor of celebration, Tobias arranged for pizza and wings to be delivered. We all sit around, laughing, talking, eating, and enjoying each other's company. It's funny how fast things can change. How a way of thinking, can turn out to be the complete opposite of how it turns out to be. When I left Orlando, Florida, I thought I left all the possibilities of love and the possibilities of a Father for Ethan behind. But I was wrong, instead I was searching for someone that I didn't know existed for both Ethan and myself. I found it in a man who once said he didn't do love, didn't do relationships, and didn't do kids... We discovered nothing but love, laughter and a family now and forever.

* * *

**A/N **

**There you have it Fourth shot finally done... Only six more to go!**

**Stay tuned for the next shot, will say it will be hilarious. Tobias P.O.V**

**This shot was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This shot was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	6. Cravings and hormones and moving, oh my!

**Happy reading everyone! Comment below, let me know what you think! Warning! The following will contain adult language, and sexual content!**

**Shot #5**

**Cravings and hormones and moving, oh my!**

**Tobias P.O.V**

"Just a few more minutes. Almost there." I gently say to Tris. I keep one hand on the steering wheel, while my other hand softly squeezes her left thigh. Every now and then I glance over making sure she hasn't removed her blind fold.

"Is this like a sex thing, Tobias." Tris laughs out. I can't help but join her laughter. She would say that. Oh hell what am I saying, I would do something like that. Definitely something to think about in the future.

It's not a surprise to many that I never believed in love or marriage for that matter. The way I was raised had shown me that love just opens door, so those can hurt you.

I know at some point my mother did love and cherish my father. Just like at some point he loved and cherished my mother. Even though that love made me, that love also created hate and rage. I witnessed so many horrifying things, things I would never want to put anyone through. Those events made me cold hearted and caused me to build walls to block me from getting hurt and hurting others. After all you can't get hurt if you never allowed them in. But Tris wouldn't have that... she saw those walls and kicked them down. I know I would never do anything to hurt her or our family. Not like what I witnessed with the family that I was born into. So I had to take a chance on love, on her. I want to love and cherish her. I wanted to fill our house with the love that we made together.

I remember like it was yesterday... We had been married for seven months, we were happy. Suddenly Tris wasn't feeling well. I was instantly worried, the thought that something serious could be wrong with her. That I might lose her. Tris thought I was paranoid, overreacting. But she refused to go to the doctors. I sent her home, told her I would pick up Ethan on my way home. I wanted her to go to bed and rest. But when I got home, she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't on the couch, or on our bed. I started to panic. Where could she have gone? I finally found her puking her guts out in the master bathroom.

"That's it. I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out." I had demanded her. There was no way she was going to change my mind. I knew something wasn't right. She was just trying to downplay it. After all she is my stubborn wife, always taking care of everyone else's needs and forgetting her own.

"Tobias... I'm ok, really. I don't need to go to the hospital." She said but she was so weak, she could barely lift her head.

"That's b.s. And you know it. You can barely move. Something is wrong, Tris. I'm taking you to the hospital, whether you like it or not." I had said. There was no way I was backing down. I turned to get her a change of clean clothes. While I was at it, I thought about calling Shauna, asking her to come over and watch Ethan. I didn't want to add the sight his mother in the care of the Doctors to add to his anxiety.

"Tobias, what are you doing?" Tris asked as she came shuffling out of the bathroom making her way to the bed. She looked so pale, the sight of her just added more concern to the pile. At that point I didn't care if I had to throw her on my back... She was going to the hospital.

"I'm calling Shauna, to have her come over and sit with Ethan while I take you to the hospital. Here put these on?" I was no longer asking. I was demanding.

"Tobias, stop. Put the phone down. I don't need to go to the hospital." She lets out a long sigh. "I already know what's wrong with me." She says looking down at her hands that are sitting on her lap. She has one leg under her, while the other leg hung off the bed. Even sick, and in PJ'S, with her hair in a messy bun.. She took my breath away. Wait! Did she say she knew what was wrong with her and she didn't tell me. She let me worry, when she knew. Was it that serious that she didn't tell me?

"What? You know whats causing this and you didn't tell me?" I moved taking a seat next to her, holding both her hands between my own. " Love, what's going on?" I asked, I remember feeling so desperate to know, and how to fix it. What if I couldn't?

"I didn't know how to tell you." She began, she still couldn't look at me. I lifted her chin with a finger waiting for her to look at me and continue. "I'm... I'm pregnant, Tobias."

"What?"

So many thoughts ran through my head at once. The possibilities that my head might explode did occur to me. Pregnant. My wife, carrying my child. Our child. A new life that we created together from the love we shared together.

Thoughts about Plan B and how I used to keep them under the sink in case condoms broke.. and how I threw them all away when I moved in with Tris and Ethan. Thoughts about the first time Tris and I made love with no protection. We were both a little drunk with love and lust. But the next morning no regrets. We were married after all. After that we didn't bother worrying about protection. I loved the thought of being inside her, no barrier between us. It was something new for me, I always wore condoms. It only made my cravings for her that much greater.

Pregnant? Why didn't she tell me? Did she not want the baby? Was she scared to tell me? How I would react to the news?

"Love, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Because I... was scared." She admitted to me through sobs. She feared my reaction, the first two pregnancies she announced didn't turn out well. She knew I don't do kids, but I do Ethan. What if I couldn't do this baby? I had to explain to Tris, that I do Ethan because I love him. I love his mother. She is a part of him, therefore I love him. Just like she will be a part of this baby, and I would love him or her.

I did have my reservations about being a dad again. I wasn't around when Ethan was a baby, I had never had any experience with them. What if I did something wrong? What do they eat? How do I hold it? But Tris eased those reservations, just like I eased hers. We both agreed to work together as a team and always talk things out.

Of course we never expected the new circumstances that came from this pregnancy. The Doctor explained that every pregnancy is different and what she may have experienced with Ethan may or may not occur in this one.

Even though Tris was suffering from morning sickness from the get go, it still took us by surprise one evening, during an intimate time. Tris was just starting to feel better. She hadn't experienced morning sickness close to twenty four hours. She surprised me while I was in the shower, joining me. I had my eyes closed, enjoying having her in my arms, under the spray of the shower. Then suddenly she was on her knees, licking the tip of my dick right before taking most of me in her mouth. I remember holding myself up with one of my arms leaning against the tile wall. My other hand, cradling her head as it continued to pop up and down my shaft. Damn it felt amazing. It had been awhile since Tris and I had been intimate. I knew it wouldn't take long. Right before I felt myself about to release... Tris fell over on the shower floor, vomiting. Yup, that's right. She puked while giving me a blowjob. With vomit on my dick, legs and shower floor, needless to say, it killed the mood instantly.

I have to say though, once Tris passed the thirteen week mark for her second trimester things certainly did change. For one thing, she no longer had cramps, her delicious breasts didn't ache, and her morning sickness had subsided, big time. But that doesn't mean things had gotten any easier. Tris started having mood swings, her appetite grew for food, and sex. Yes, sex was one major factor in this trimester. Apparently, Tris couldn't get enough.

I think back to when I used to sleep around with random women... Back when I used to fuck them hard for hours until we either fell asleep or the woman would demand I stopped. I could go for hours, or until the next morning came and I had to go to work. All that, yet Tris still has put me to shame. It feels like every waking minute, she craves for me to be inside her one way or another. Not that I am complaining.

One incident comes to mind... I honestly had no fucking clue how to help her. I had her propped on my desk, her skirt was hiked up her to her hips and her panties were in my pocket. Our hands were all over each other, our heated kiss giving way at our hunger. Suddenly I feel warm tears flowing down her cheeks. When I backed away I was shocked at Tris sobbing uncontrollably. I had no idea what was happening. Did I hurt her? Did I go too far? I immediately wrapped her in my arms, held her tightly and rocked her, trying to calm her. After some time, she finally did calm down. I asked her what had happened to upset her so much. I was worried that I hurt her or the baby. I was not ready for her response at all.

"I just... I just couldn't decide what I wanted most." She said, tears started to flow again. I wiped them away, as I slowly leaned into her.

"Wanted most? Love, tell me what you want. You know I would do anything to make you happy." I said. Mind you, my pants where still hanging at my thigh. My dick, although softened by then, was still hanging out along with my ass.

"I couldn't decide whether I wanted you to be in my mouth or inside me." She said, as more tears came down her cheek. What? Was she serious?

Then it happened again last week. We had just finished up having a lunch meeting with a client. We needed to get back to the office, and some important paperwork. We were on a time crunch, yet Tris was having none of that. She unbuckled her seat belt, slowly reaching over as I kept my eyes on the road as she began to kiss my neck.

"Love, what are you doing? Put your seat belt back on, we'll get a ticket." I said, using any excuse. Tris knows I don't care about silly seat belt tickets, I'll pay them and be on my way. She continued kissing my neck as her right hand started to rub my dick on the outside of my pants. Fuck, I would be lying if I didn't say that felt amazing. She can give me a hand job every day, the same way every time and it would still be amazing. But this time was different, we had to get back to the office and meet the deadline.

But my pregnant, hormonal, and sex crazed wife had different plans. Before I knew it, she had me out of my pants and in her mouth. It was a first for me, having my wife deep throat my dick and me trying not to kill us, at the same time. I ended up pulling into a parking garage, finding a nearly abandoned floor.

"Fuck, Tris. Mmmmmm. Stop, Love. I need to be inside you, right now." I said. She lifted her head, as she smiles at me mischievously. She knew what she was doing. Deadline forgotten.

It all happened so fast after that. One minute she was looking up, the next minute I pushed my seat as far back as possibly and reclined the seat in one motion. I lowered my pants to my thighs as Tris climbed on top of my lap. Holy Shit! She didn't even bother removing her panties, once she was on top she simply pushed them to the side and lowered herself in one fluid motion onto my dick. For a while, we just sat there enjoying the physical connection. We allowed our hands and mouths to explore each other. But then the desire became to much and we thrust against each other. I have had many sexual experiences in public before... but with Tris, it's on a whole other level. One other thing about having sex with my pregnant wife, is her orgasms. That woman can cum hard, multiple times within a span of ten minutes. I often worry about her clit being bruised because it seems like Tris is like the Energizer bunny, she just keeps going and going. Did I mention she puts my old self to shame? That only makes her even hotter. I swear I will keep Tris pregnant if this is what I get. I don't care how many babies we end up with in the end. Not if I get my woman this satisfied.

I slow our car down as I turn into the driveway. The moment the tires hit the pavement, I instantly start second guessing myself. What if she doesn't like it? What if this is something we should have done together?

I turn the engine off, glancing at Tris for just a moment. It still takes my breath away at the thought that she is mine and I am hers. She managed to take all those walls I built and knock them down for good. Today marks our one year anniversary of our wedding. It was one of the best days of my life. We were only dating for a short time, many thought we were moving too fast. But Tris, Ethan and I both felt differently. We were a family, we wanted it to be official. To this day, we have no regrets. Now Tris sits next to me, one year later pregnant with our second child. Ethan may not be my blood, but he is my son which makes him my first child no matter what.

"Are you taking funny pictures of me Tobias?" Tris asks, laughing.

"No, no funny picture." I say, matching her laughter. "Ok, just stay put. I'll come around and help you out. Remember no peeking." I say opening my door and getting out. I rushed over to her side, opening the door for her and taking her hand. I carefully guide her out of the car, making sure she doesn't get hurt. I stand right behind her, taking a deep breath before the big reveal.

"Okay, keep your eyes closed. I'm going to take the blindfold off." I say, untying the knot. I take the cloth and put it into my pocket. We'll save that for later. "Okay, hold out your hand." I instruct her and she does exactly that. "Okay, open them." I say placing the key in her hand. I watch for her reaction as she glances between the key in her hand and the white, brick two story house that we are standing in front of.

"You got us a house?" She screams out with excitement. She turns around as she throws her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her, holding her close to me.

"I thought with the little one coming... We were already getting so cramped in the apartment." I try to explain. But I'm interrupted when Tris pulls me by my neck and crashes her lips against mine. I smile into the kiss, but I force myself to pull away. After all, I wouldn't want to give our new neighbors a peep show. "Come on, you're going to love it!" I say, taking her hand as we both rushed towards the front doors. We climb the four steps it takes to reach the front porch, I see her glance at the large swing that sits on the large porch. "Care to do the honors." I say gesturing to the door. She takes the key that is in her hand and unlock the front door. Before she can take one foot over the threshold, I scoop her up in one swoop as she lets out a giggle, surprised, by my sudden movement.

"Is this really necessary?" She asks, smiling.

"What? Carrying for my wife, over the threshold? Yes. If I could come up with an excuse to carry you all day, I would." I say. I always have loved the feel of Tris in my arms.

"Put me down." she continues to giggle. I carefully place her on her feet, taking her hand to give her the grand tour. The house was recently remodeled, so luckily the house doesn't need any work.

I guide her through the first floor, which has a gourmet kitchen with a sit in breakfast nook, a formal dining room, an everyday and a formal living room. Along with a half bath right under the stairs. The second floor has a large master bedroom with an on suite with a connected walk in closest. It also four additional bedrooms and two bathrooms. The second floor also has a laundry room, which I loved. No one wants to drag countless loads of laundry up and down these stairs. Especially a pregnant Tris. The house also has a finished basement, I thought that would come in handy for the kids when they get older and need a place to hang out with their friends. The backyard has a decent amount of open space, maybe even large enough for a pool one day down the road.

"Wow." She says nudging my shoulder. "You did good, Honey." She says approvingly. I smiled widely as I finally let out the breath I didn't know I was holding until now. I step closer to her, wrapping my arms around her holding her body close to me, yet still mindful of our growing baby within her.

"So this is home?" I ask wanting confirmation.

"Home." She says smiling. She grabs a fistful of my shirt, pulling me down to her level. Our lips once again crash against each other. The kiss starts out tender and full of love. But quickly develops into passion and hunger between us. "Want to start Christening the house?" She says between kisses. I feel her smile mischievously into the kiss. Her hands start to fumble with my pants. "Let's start with the kitchen counter."

* * *

**One week later**

Uriah, Zeke and I have been at this for hours now. Tris and I are so grateful to our friends, who cleared their Saturday to help us move. Although I did plan on hiring movers, Zeke and Uriah wouldn't hear of it. Us three guys are more than capable of moving us to the new home. Of course that doesn't mean that the women aren't doing their part either. Shauna and Marlene are helping move the lighter boxes along with helping Tris finish packing the bathrooms and the kitchen. We've been all working on loading up the U-haul truck we rented.

"Wow, never thought I would see the day." Uriah begins. Here we go.

"Tell me about it. Four with a wife, a kid and another on the way. Now a house with a white picket fence. Haha. What's next Four, a minivan?" Zeke teases.

"Jackass." I mumble out.

"Seriously man... You got Marlene asking when we're going to get married." Uriah says, has he lifts one end of the couch, while Zeke lifts the other end.

"At least, it's marriage. Man up, bro. Shauna is asking when I'm going to stick a baby in her." Zeke says between panting.

"What, afraid you might have to share your toys?" I joke out. The three of us work together to get the large couch down a flight of stairs in one piece.

As we re-enter the apartment I hear sobs coming from the kitchen. Concern overwhelms me as I quicken my pace to see what is the cause. I enter to find Tris sobbing, covering her face with her hands. I know this move has been emotional for Tris, with her hormones playing a large part in it.

"What is it, Love? What's wrong?" I say, closing the gap between us. I cradle her face between my hands wanting her to look at me. My eyes scan over her quickly, she hasn't cut herself and she doesn't seem to be holding onto any part of her body. So whatever is wrong with her has to be emotional.

"I... Someone put the mixing bowls with the boxes that hold the pantry items." She sobs out. I know I shouldn't laugh. Laughing wouldn't help my case. After all this isn't my normal Tris. This is hormonal Tris. I suddenly find myself biting down on my tongue hard, trying not to laugh at the scene before me.

I envelope Tris in my arms and let her sob into my shirt until her tears run dry. As she finally comes down to reality, so do I. I realize we aren't alone in the kitchen anymore. Uriah has a mixture of embarrassment and shock written on his face. I give him a stern look, hoping he doesn't open his mouth up and start his shit. It would not end well. Luckily, he takes my look seriously and backs out of the kitchen unnoticed.

We finally got the truck loaded after several hours. I enter our now empty apartment. Tris has her arms around Ethan giving him a comforting bear hug. They both look around one last time, as our friends wait for us so we can head out.

"Why don't I stop off and grab something to eat? We all have to be hungry." I offer. "It's the least we can do for everything you guys have done." I say showing my appreciation. Ethan quickly lifts his head towards me when he hears me offer food. He screams out with excitement for his favorite chicken nuggets and french fries. I guess I am going to McDonald's. I take everyone's order, writing them on a sheet of paper. The idea is that everyone heads will head over to the house while I get food. I see Tris biting her lip contemplating on what to get. I reach out rubbing her tummy gently. I love the sight of her pregnant.

"Does the baby want something special?" I ask.

"Can you get me some fries?" She asks. For a moment, I'm thrown at what she is asking. Is that all she wants?

"Okay. Anything else, Love?" I ask, making sure. I see her continuing to bite her lip. "Hey, if you want something, tell me. I'll get it for you."

"Can you... Can you get me a chocolate frosty from Wendy's?" She asks, finally giving in to her cravings.

"Sure." I say, nodding.

"And can you get me a cheeseburger, from burger king. Oh and a Hershey pie?" She says, suddenly giddy at the idea.

"So you want McDonald's french fries, a cheeseburger and Hershey pie from burger king and a frosty from Wendy's?" I say making sure I got it right. She wants all three places. I watch her nod her head with excitement, rubbing her belly.

"Okay." I say scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh and don't forget BBQ sauce and sweet and sour." She says with a wide grin.

"Of course. Why would I forget that?" I say acting like that would be the end of the world. How much longer until the baby comes?

* * *

**A/N **

**Five shots down five to go then we start working on the sequel "A runaway family"**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories of FourTris!**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	7. Happy New Year Shot 6

**Happy Reading Everyone! From my family to yours, Happy New Year to all of you. Thank you so much for all the love and support that you have shown me throughout this journey. I know its been awhile since I posted a one shot for A rented family, but I thought this was a great way to get one in. So without further ado, enjoy, and don't forget to leave me a comment below!**

**WARNING: The following story will contain graphic sexual content.**

**Shot #6**

**Happy New Year!**

**Tris P.O.V**

The bass throbs along with the music; it's almost too loud and uncomfortable for my liking. Zeke and Shauna's house continues to fill up with numerous people... some are friends, some are family, some are friends of others who happened to tag along. Something I've learned about the Pedrads in the short time that I have come to know them, when they have a get together, they never turn anyone away. Whether it's just an ordinary day, or a holiday... everyone is always welcome. New Year's Eve is beyond the exception to the rule. The more the merrier.. therefore, bring a friend, bring a co-worker, hell, bring the entire street. Everyone is welcome, especially tonight.

The music continues to vibrate deep throughout my body and heart. I swear with each throb of the bass, my sweet little girl hides more and more behind my bladder, it's like she's kicking me, and telling me to make it stop. I rub my very swollen belly trying to soothe my precious baby, but that doesn't seem to calm her as she uses my kidney as a punching bag. Jeeze, that hurt, I almost topple over in pain, but I regain my balance at the last moment. Just think, we have another three weeks to go. Will this pregnancy ever end?

I look up through the crowd that seems to be growing with every minute that inches closer to midnight, wondering where my handsome as hell husband has disappeared to. He has gone to fetch us both a drink... mine, non-alcoholic, of course. I didn't think he would be gone this long, I wonder what is keeping his cute ass.

I look towards the bar, yes, I said bar... did I tell you the Pedrads go all out for their parties? They hire caterers to make an impressive menu, bartenders to make all these delicious drinks, and waitresses to pass out all the drinks and appetizers. Not to mention the crew they hire to set off fireworks in the sky at the stroke of midnight. It's quite the bash, if I do say so myself. But the Pedrads wouldn't have it any other way. I often wonder how Shauna puts up with Zeke; I have to agree with Tobias' thoughts that she probably does it with lots of drinking.

I finally spot my handsome husband, wearing my favorite black jeans and navy button down shirt. He knows how much I love it when he wears button down shirts... the thought of being able to rip his shirt open in the heat of the moment has always excited me. I don't mind having to sew the buttons back on, not if I'm the reason for them being torn off. I breathe in deep, then I let out a long and steady breath, trying to control my body's hormones from possibly attacking him right here and right now. Ever since I finished the first trimester of my pregnancy, sex with Tobias has been nothing but mind blowing. I just cant get enough of this man, his talented tongue, and his well endowed dick... fuck, who could blame me? As for Tobias, he hasn't complained about the lack of sleep he has been getting. In fact, he is more than happy to need the extra caffeine and drink more coffee, which I have seen him do with a big ass smile on his face, I might add.

As I take in the sight of him, I notice how uncomfortable Tobias has become. I watch him scratch the back of his neck, a habit he has always had when he is nervous. His face is expressionless as he appears to be talking to someone on his right, but my view is blocked from the crowd. Something in my gut tells me it's an unexpected and unwanted surprise. I slowly make my way through the overly excited crowd, being extra careful because of my "very pregnant" swollen stomach. I make sure to hold my stomach with both my hands to protect my baby girl from the drunken and dancing guests. As I close in on my handsome husband, I stop and take a good look at who he is talking to. I'm instantly taken aback. I have never seen her before until today, but something about the way they interact with each other tells me they have met before. She has long black hair, very large breasts, a small taunt stomach, and legs for days. Her tight, revealing dress leaves very little to the imagination, but I already know she is everything that I am not. She's confident in her own skin, her smoking body screams sex, and you know she loves it… verses me, who has only learned to really love the sexual act after finding Tobias. I find myself frozen in place, not really knowing what to do. Should I walk up to them and make myself known, or stay back and see how this plays out? All I know is they seem lost in their bubble while having this conversation.

I continue watching them from afar. I look down at my swollen stomach, that is so big that I'm unable to even see my swollen aching feet. Tobias even had to help me into my own shoes tonight, black flats to match the dress, and here she is "miss 6-inch heels" standing here all sexy, while flirting with my husband. He was determined to get us out of the house tonight, even though I really just wanted to stay home in my pajamas and watch the ball drop on TV. For the last couple of months now, we have placed all our focus on settling into the new house and helping Ethan adapt to his new norm. There hasn't been any real time to escape...to just go out for a few hours and focus just on us. Well, other than the bedroom, of course; Tobias' dick is just way to addicting to ever say no.

As I stand contemplating what to do next, my blood begins to boil when I see this ballsy-ass woman trying to reach out and touch Tobias' chest. I say "trying" because Tobias stepped back at the last moment, out of the path of her hand. I watch as my man declares he is in fact a married man, by holding up his left hand and making his wedding ring finger stick out more than the others. I see the twinkle in his eyes, and the wide grin on his face as he reveals his status to her. I decide right then and there that it's time to claim my man.

"My wife, Tris isn't at home, actually this is who the water is for," Tobias informs the nosy bitch.

"Water? What, she can't even hold her own liquor?" the bitch says, I have to hold myself back from smacking her.

"Oh, she can, but I'm sure her OB/GYN wouldn't approve of her drinking alcohol in her delicate condition," Tobias says proudly. I watch as he places his arm on the bar, leaning into it.

"Oh my god, is she... does she have cancer? I am so sorry, is this a pity marriage?" The nosy bitch says, as she places her hand on his arm. My blood pressure begins to rise again, but then I instantly start to calm down and am thankful when Tobias removes his arm from her grasp.

"Look, um," he stutters, acting like he had forgotten her name. Did he really forget her name, or is it a hint for her to take?

"Nita," she answers with a wide smile, like she can't wait to hear her name from his lips again.

"Well... listen, I am a happily married man. I love my wife, I love the son I share with her, I also love our daughter she is carrying..." he nearly spits it out at her. I can see the vein in his forehead threatening to pop out at any minute.

"Oh, hey now, don't get all worked up, Four. I was just hoping for a little attention from you like that one night we spent together... maybe we can find a bedroom or something, surely your wife can't satisfy you the way I can," she says, I can see Tobias' shocked facial expression, from her unbelievable words.

"I think my husband has already informed you that he is a happily married man," I say, wrapping my left arm around Tobias' torso, he returns the gesture, by wrapping his right arm around my waist. I lean in a little closer to the nosy ass bitch. "A happy, sexually satisfied man, might I add." I straighten back up, to find Tobias' empty hand rubbing my swollen belly, worshiping our unborn daughter. "Then again I could be wrong, we only made love twice today..." I mention, while looking at Tobias, who by the way is grinning like an idiot. Yep, pregnancy hormones are like liquid courage to me, you might not expect to hear what the fuck comes out of my mouth.

"I see... well then, I'm sure most of that is because of him." She then leans down to whisper so only I would hear what she has to say, "After all, Four just couldn't get enough of me the night we spent together. In fact, I just couldn't get him off of me," she says, licking her lips, and straightening herself back up. I swear if this bitch doesn't move on soon, I will hit her pretty little face. "Good to see you again, Four. Maybe I'll see you around," Nita says as she picks up her drink, and walks away. I feel myself instantly calm at her departure, but what is left is something else, something else entirely, something I haven't felt in a while.

"Hey," Tobias says, grabbing my attention. "Forget about her," he says, as though he is reading where my thoughts are threatening to go. He knows me so well. He continues to hold me tight to his side and caresses my stomach lovingly. "Have I told you this evening how much I love you?" He asks. He leans into me, his eyes filled with desire. He whispers slowly in my ear in a low husky tone, "have I mentioned how much I love that damn dress, that dress that I would like nothing more than to rip off your body and take you from behind in?" His words sends shivers of anticipation down my spine. If we aren't careful I will attack him right here, right now, I don't even care who sees. But I can't help but think about a certain nosy bitch that is watching us, I can't help but compare us. Would she satisfy him better than me, she can obviously move better than I can right now. "Tris?" Tobias' voice is filled with concern. "Tris? Are you alright?" he continues to ask.

"I'm fine," I say a little lower than normal, not able to meet his gaze. His hand leaves my swollen stomach, slowly tracing his way up my body until he is cradling my face, tilting my head up, until I am forced to meet his gaze. His eyes gaze into mine, as if he is looking through to my very soul. They must find what they are looking for, because they begin to soften before he leans in to give me a quick but tender kiss. "Tris, come with me," he demands. He takes my hand, pulling me along with him.

"Where are we going?" I ask. If he hears me, he doesn't answer. We start to walk up the stairs carefully, not wanting me to trip in my delicate condition. He cracks each door slightly open, peaking into each room. They all seemed occupied at the moment. He opens the final door slightly, he peeks his head in, and then he finally smiles down at me, while wiggling his eyebrows. I hate to tell him this, but sex isn't going to fix this right now. He opens the door wider for us to pass through, he then closes, and locks the door behind us. When he finally flickers the light on, it's then that I see we have made our way into the bathroom. The bathroom is a nice size for this house. It has a large double vanity with a tiled shower and tub combination, to take up less space. I turn towards my handsome husband, wondering what this is all about. He cradles my head, crashing his lips hard against mine, this kiss says so much at once, it shows his undying love for me, his never satisfied hunger, and his pent up passion, that he always seems to have for me. I can't seem to ever get enough.

"What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" he asks, when he finally breaks our kiss.

"Nothing," I say looking down.

"Tris?"

"I just... she's so much more..." I try to get it out, but can't seem to, damn pregnancy hormones.

"Tris, you are the only one I want. You're my wife, I married you, please don't ever doubt that," he says gently as he once again leans in slowly giving me what starts out as a loving kiss, but I can quickly feel his hunger beginning to stir. As his hands slowly trace their way down my neck and shoulders, stopping right under my armpits. He never breaks our frantic kissing as he hoists me up onto the vanity. His hands go to my thighs, parting them as he steps in between them. We finally break our kiss, when the need for air calls for us to break apart. But that doesn't stop his lips from their attack on me, as I'm heavily panting, he makes his way down my neck, trailing his delicious tongue down with him.

"Tobias," I moan, my breathing is becoming more and more erratic, as he makes his way to the one place I want him most. Thank goodness I am wearing a dress. He pulls the top part of my dress down for him, exposing my tender, swollen breasts. He steps back for a moment, admiring them, then leans back to allow his lips and tongue to attack them. I grasp the back of his head holding him in place, as I bite down on my lower lip trying to keep the moan that threatens to escape me.

"Don't, Love, I want to hear you," Tobias says, as his finger pulls my lower lip out of my teeth, he then claims my lips as his once again.

"Don't stop," I pant. I want him so much, no, I need him so much.

"Yes ma'am," he says with a smirk, as his lips go back to working on my breasts. I moan, trying to be mindful of the house full of guests, but his fingers that snake into my panties bring me back to the present. I moan again, as I feel a finger enter my already very wet entrance. I moan his name, as he continues his pursuit down my body. He stops briefly at my swollen stomach, kissing it tenderly, as he whispers, "Daddy loves you so much little one," he looks up at me with love in his eyes. "I love that I did this to you, it turns me on so much. I love you pregnant with my baby," he whispers, while grinning. But before I can say anything, he goes back to his previous assault. He then raises my ankles over his shoulders, I lean back against the vanity mirror giving him better access. "I love the way you taste, I can never get enough," he says as he dips his head between my legs and puts his talented tongue to work on my clit.

"Tobias, oh fuck," I whimper as I feel myself building towards my release. We begin to hear the final countdown to the New Year, but I am too lost in my husband's mouth to care.

"Ten, Nine, Eight," they yell.

"Come for me, Love," Tobias says. My body suddenly responds to his commands, letting go in those final seconds. I can't help the scream that escapes me, as the peak of my orgasm hits me hard.

"Four, Three, Two, One...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**A/N **

**This shot was inspired by one of my readers who emailed me with an idea... I did change it a little to fit the holiday, thank you guest 432!**

**This shot was brainstormed with FDFobsessed **

**This shot was beta-approved by divergentpanda46**

**From my family to yours, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! May you be safe, and best wishes for the new year ahead! **

**And like always, Happy Reading!  
Trini**


	8. She's having a baby!

**Happy reading everyone! It was agreed that with all of this happening, that we all deserve a little fun right now. I hope you all enjoy this one shot from my story A Rented Family as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to leave me those comments below, and please stay safe and healthy during this trying time. **

**One Shot # 7**

**She's having a baby!**

**Tris P.O.V**

Ever since my last Doctor's appointment Tobias has been looking at me as if I am a ticking time bomb, like I'm ready to blow at any minute. Needless to say my irritation with him has been growing every day that I get closer to having our baby. Lately I can't help but imagine myself banging his head with a large cast iron skillet. Now I never thought of myself as the violent type and I'm almost 95 percent sure I would never intentionally harm my loving husband, but the thought and the image of doing it seems to help calm my raging hormones.

At my last Doctor's appointment Doctor Ramos informed us that I was already dilated one centimeter, which means our baby girl could be born any day now. I was more than thankful to hear those words… as my pregnancy with Ethan was nothing compared to this one. Ethan was born prematurely at 34 weeks, versus this pregnancy that I am nearing the full forty weeks term.

I stopped being able to see my feet four long weeks ago, and bending over to reach anything has become a thing of the past. Because of these facts I now have no other choice but to rely on Tobias for assistance with both bathing and dressing myself. He says he doesn't mind, especially when it comes to doing certain things for me in the shower. Men, any excuse to see us women naked.

Tobias and Zeke have finally found a replacement to take my place at Dauntless Advertising Agency. I have spent the last few weeks training her so it will be an easy transition. At first I was extremely nervous about the thought of someone else taking my place in the office, because up until now I have always enjoyed my work as Tobias' assistant. But with the new baby coming and wanting to give Ethan all the love and extra attention that he deserves, Tobias and I both agreed that it would be best for me to stay at home. He didn't have to insist this to me at all, as I recalled all the times that I had to leave Ethan with others to care for him when he was just an infant so I could continue to work. The guilt and the awful anxiety that I had felt in the past was not a pleasant memory that I want to relive again anytime soon. But that didn't help make the uneasy feeling that I was having from day one of training Lynn go away. I know Tobias loves me more than anything and that he would never do anything to jeopardize us or our marriage in any way. But knowing that didn't help to calm down my insecurities, as Lynn was young and gorgeous, and her body was very well proportioned. But all those baseless insecurities died as soon as I had learned that Lynn was Shauna's sister. Shauna's very gay sister, may I add. So even though Tobias is the most gorgeous man on the planet, I know that he isn't Lynn's type, as she bats for the other team, I think to myself giggling.

Since my last day at the office,Tobias has been glued to his phone every minute of the day that he isn't at home. He wants to be ready at a moment's notice just in case I go into labor. He has even gone as far as enlisting Shauna, Zeke and Lauren's help for Ethan duty for when the moment comes.

As far as Lauren, I was very pleased the day that she and her daughter Kelly made the decision to move to Chicago permanently. Kelly and Ethan have both grown extremely close over the past year or so, making the transition for Lauren and Kelly's relocation that much easier. With Eric now behind bars, and Lauren wanting a fresh new start, it was a no brainier that she would end up here. It will allow the kids to have the chance to grow up together as siblings. Lauren and I have also grown quite close, as we both alternate time with the kids on the weekends, and we have also enjoyed a few lunches here and there when the kids are in school.

All of a sudden a sharp pain hits my lower abdomen, as I gasp for much needed air. I let out a deep breath slowly, and then take in another breath. Holy crap, that hurt! I stand up, walking carefully into the kitchen desperately in need of a cup of water. The pain suddenly hits me again almost as soon as the other contraction stops. I clench my teeth together, bracing myself for the overwhelming pain. With a shaky hand, I reach for my cell phone, I first call a cab and then I call Tobias.

"Hey Tris, is everything okay?" Tobias asks, answering the phone on the second ring. It isn't like me to call him in the middle of the day, especially since he already told me this morning that he would be in several meetings.

"I think... I think it's time," I say between my clenched teeth. I can barely get out the words to tell him that I'm in labor, as another powerful contraction comes raging through me. "SHIT!" I say.

"Are you sure? Should I come home?" He asks, the concern dripping from his voice.

"Yes I'm sure, I'll meet you at the hospital," I grit out.

"How do you know it's time?" He asks me. Is he fucking kidding me right now?

"Tobias," I warn him.

"Okay. Okay. I'll meet you at the hospital. But are you sure Tris, I would rather pick you up…" he says, but I cut him off by hanging up on him. Seriously? Men are so stupid!

* * *

"Well, I have good news, you're not in labor Tris," The nurse says coming back into my triage room. I lean up from my lying position, thankful to have Tobias there to help me readjust my body so I can lean up on my elbows.

"What? What do you mean I'm not in labor?" I ask. Seriously? "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ma'am." She says, as she readjusts my bed so I can sit up more.

"But why was she in so much pain then?" Tobias asks, with his eyebrows creased together, showing his concern.

"Braxton Hicks." Both the nurse and I say at the same time. I never got to experience them during my pregnancy with Ethan because he was born premature. I have, however, read about them in the pregnancy book "What To Expect While You're Expecting."

"It's a way for the body to prepare for the real thing," the Nurse answers Tobias' question. If only he had read those books when I told him to. But I can't get mad at him, I know he has been very busy at work.

"So then how will we know the difference between Braxton Hicks and real labor?" Tobias asks, completely dumbfounded.

"Well there are a lot of ways… one common way is when the mother-to-be puts her feet up and rests while drinking a glass of water, that will usually help slow the pains down if it's not real labor. Also with Braxton Hicks the pains will not become more frequent like they do in real labor. But the biggest difference between the two is… the baby will eventually come out," she says, as she grins at us and exits the room.

* * *

The weather is gorgeous today and there isn't a cloud in sight. Lauren and I both decided what a better way to spend this wonderful sunny morning then at Sunny side up café. Ever since Lauren introduced me to this place a few months ago, I can't seem to stay away for too long. I have lived in this city for a while now, yet never knew that this place even existed. Their strawberry syrup French toast is simply to die for. I swear this little Angel agrees with me, as she seems to be doing a happy dance every time I eat them.

Lauren and I have been really enjoying these little get-togethers that we have been doing every now and then. Although we love having play dates with the kids, it's still nice to do things with just us, so we can get to know each other better. I can see now without a doubt what drew Eric to Lauren in the first place and I don't feel any ounce of hatred towards her for being with him She is smart, funny, full of life, and very down to earth. Although she and I may not agree on everything, such as open relationships for instance... But what works for some people may not work for others. I just know deep down in my heart I could never share Tobias with anyone. He's all mine and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I stop eating my delicious french toast, as my stomach painfully tightens and releases. I place my fork down, reaching for my glass of water. Remembering what the nurse said about braxton hicks, since I am already sitting down, I decide to slowly sip my water while trying to breath through the pain.

"Hey, Tris are you alright?" Lauren says, noticing I am no longer eating. I grab the arm rests of my chair as another powerful contraction hits me hard. "Oh my god, are you in labor? I mean the food is good, but I didn't think it was that good," she says, jokingly. I can't help hold back the glare that I give her.

"I'm not sure. I have been experiencing braxton hicks lately," I say, as another big contraction hits me again in my lower stomach. I feel as though I might literally throw up from the overwhelming pain.

"Alright, maybe we should get you to the hospital just in case," Lauren says, her voice filled with seriousness and concern. I nod my head, unable to speak until the pain subsides. She helps me up and out of my seat, as she already has her phone in her hand calling Tobias.

The car ride doesn't take long at all, luckily it being late morning the rush hour traffic has come and gone. Once Lauren parks, she comes around and helps me get out of the car. As we are just a few feet away from the main door, I have this strong urgent need to push… I brace myself for what's to come, as I try with all my might to hold back. But my body wins out, pushing on its own accord. What happens next shocks me to my core, as the loudest fart that I have ever heard breaks through my ass. Both Lauren and I stop dead in our tracks, as she waves her right hand over her nose. Wow did something crawl up my ass and die. Almost immediately after I have relieved myself, I feel 100% better. Are you fucking kidding me? I embarrassingly tell Lauren that I feel fine and that we don't need to go inside now. She lets out a loud laugh, agreeing that after smelling what I was keeping inside of me would make anyone feel better. As we are about to turn to walk back to the car, Tobias pulls up to the spot right next to Lauren. Oh my god, please kill me now.

"What happened? Are you okay, is the baby okay?" Tobias asks, as he gets out of the car, concern written all over his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was another false alarm," I say not wanting to embarrass myself more than I already have.

"What do you mean another false alarm? What the hell happened, Love?" Tobias asks, with his hands on his hips. His eyes brows crease together as he must see my face turn the brightest red it has ever had.

"She learned how to fart." Lauren blurts out, laughing at my expense. Tobias goes from all seriousness with his hands on his hips to falling over on the dirty ground, in the middle of the hospital parking lot laughing his ass off.

* * *

**Two days later. **

"Hey, there you are... I have been looking everywhere for you," Tobias says with concern, as I walk into the front door. I frowned at myself, as I now realize I forgot to leave him a note before I left on my walk. This morning, I googled ways to self induce my labor... I want nothing more than to scream at the top of my lungs to anyone that can help get this kid out of me. I can feel myself becoming more and more desperate and I am getting more uncomfortable as the days go on.

"I just went for a walk," I say, standing on my tip toes, kissing Tobias' cheek.

"A walk?" He asks. I can see the wheels in his head turning, as he takes in my words. "Tris?"

"What? I read that exercise can help induce my labor," I admit, as I rebalance myself on my own two feet and head towards the kitchen.

"Self-induced? Tris, she will come when she is ready. Just try and be patient," Tobias says, in a gentle tone as he follows me.

"Patient? Easy for you to say... you are not the size of a barn!" I say with frustration dripping in my tone.

"Hey, come on now," Tobias says coming up from behind me, taking me in his strong arms. "You have never been more beautiful,Tris," he says, his mouth just inches away from my left ear. The feel of his hot breath on me sends shivers down my entire spine and in between my legs. His hands begin to move, caressing my swollen stomach. I begin to moan, wanting more of his talented hands all over me. "Does that feel good, Love?" He asks, his voice filled with want and need. I moan, unable to say anything more. As if he is reading my mind, his hands slowly begin to work their way up my shirt and towards my achy, throbbing breasts, caressing and massaging them slowly. He rolls my nipples between his thumb and forefingers, I suddenly gasp at how sensitive they are. It feels so good.

I suddenly recall that during my google search this morning that it said that exercise, nipple stimulation and sex can all help induce labor. This might work out better than expected. A win for everyone... if this helps me get this baby girl out of me sooner.

I also know that we need to take advantage of what could be our last opportunity to be with each other. As it will be at least 6 weeks before we can do this again. How am I gonna stay away from this gorgeous man for that long, He's too addicting for that. I throw my head back, giving him better access to my sweet spot under my ear. My right hand reaches behind me, tugging on the hair behind his neck, encouraging him to continue his pursuit. He presses his body firmer against my back, pushing his very hard erection against me.

"God, you're so sexy, Tris. I can never get enough of you," He says, while biting and places open mouth kisses on my neck. My panties are already drenched from the stimulation he is giving me, I need him now.

"Tobias, please," I moan out, panting in need for him.

"Do you want me Tris?" Tobias asks, his voice teasing.

"God, yes." I practically beg him. He turns me around in both a careful yet demanding way, as he bends down slightly, scooping me up in his muscular arms and carries me upstairs to our bedroom. He lays me down carefully on our king-size bed.

"Love, we have three hours until we need to pick up Ethan. Why don't we make the most of it?" Tobias says, I swear the tone of his sexy voice, the words that he speaks to me… all go directly down to my throbbing clit. I am suddenly grateful that it was Lauren's turn to take the kids this weekend. I pull my shirt up over my head, and quickly unfasten my bra from the back. "Are you a little eager, Love?" He asks, chuckling.

"Yes," I quickly say. "I need you Tobias, please," I nearly beg him. I have this ache between my legs that will not be satisfied until he is fully seated inside of me. I sit back on my elbows, watching as Tobias slowly rips his own shirt off of his head, and slowly lowers his pajamas pants down to his slender hips and strong legs. He stands up before me looking hot as hell in his tiny little boxer briefs. I can't help my tongue that sweeps across my dry lips, wanting my tongue on his body instead. He bends down, grabbing the hem of my leggings and slowly peels them off my hips and down my legs. He then stands back up a few feet away from me so I can see his every move. My eyes continue to be trained on his large hands as they slowly sneak into the sides of his skin tight boxer briefs that leave nothing to the imagination by the way. He slowly peels them down his legs and off of himself. He straightens himself back up while giving me a wicked grin, as he takes his hard dick into his fisted hand, pumping himself up and down.

"You see what you do to me, Love? You see how much you turn me on?" Tobias says, his voice husky and filled with need. I swear I will spontaneously combust if I don't have him right now. Without even missing a beat, Tobias slowly traces his left hand from my knee, to the inside of my thighs. I moan when I feel him slowly sink not one but two fingers into my very wet entrance. "God, you're soaked for me, Love," he continues. "Tell me, you want me Tris." He demands.

"I want you so much right now. Please, Tobias," I beg. He removes his fingers quickly from my depths, as he grabs both my arms, lifting me up from the bed and onto my feet. At first I'm confused by his actions, but quickly catch on as he turns me around, facing the bed. I bend over, leaning my elbows on top of the bed, widening my legs open in the process. I am panting heavily, unable to control my breathing from the anticipation of what's to come.. Tobias quickly works the pillows to help support my over growing belly.

"I love that you are carrying my baby. It's sexy as fuck. I did this to you, you're mine," Tobias says, his breathing is uncontrolled just like mine. I feel him line himself up with my entrance, grabbing onto my hips almost painfully, as he sinks slowly into me. I moan at the sudden contact, once he is fully seated deep inside of me. "Fuck you feel so good, Love. You're so tight and wet for me." He bends down, whispering into my ear. The heat from his hot breath, and the husky tone of his sexy voice sends more delicious shivers down my spine. Fuck.

"Yes," I moan. "I'm all yours, Tobias. You're so hard," I say between uneven breaths. He finally begins to move inside of me, unable to hold back any longer. I thrust my body as hard as I can back into him, meeting each one of his powerful thrusts. His right hand snakes around my body, searching my wet folds for my clit as he moves his finger in a circular motion. I begin to climb that delicious cliff, as I cry out in pleasure as he increases the motion in both his thrusts and his long fingers. "Oh god, yes," I cry out as I near the edge.

"Yeah, fuck Tris, cum for me," he demands, his voice and the words send me over the cliff, crying out in ecstasy. He unbelievably increases his speed and the power of his thrusts chasing his own release into my depths while calling out my name, we both collapse onto the bed completely sated and satisfied.

* * *

I remain laying down in our bed, evaluating my body. I don't know what I was expecting, after all I did google that information about self inducing my own labor. It shouldn't surprise me that it didn't work. I must show the disappointment on my face, because I can feel Tobias' concern for me, as he stares at my face.

"What's wrong, Love? Did I hurt you?" He asks, lifting his head from the pillow looking down at me.

"No Tobias, of course not. Don't worry, I'm fine," I say, cupping his face.

"Then what is it?" He continues to probe.

"I just… I read this thing online, saying that nipple stimulation and sex could-" I begin to explain, but he cuts me off.

"Please tell me you didn't just have sex with me in hopes of getting your labor going," he says, unbelievably. He sits up suddenly with disappointment in his eyes.

"Okay, wait. That's not the only reason," I say, as I too try to sit up but fail miserably. Damn pregnancy! Tobias looks my way, I can see him contemplate on whether or not he should help me get up. He finally gives in, having enough of seeing me suffer at my continued attempts at trying to sit up. "Thank you," I sigh out in relief. "Now as I was saying, yes, I googled what could help me go into labor, but I also wanted to make love to you…because odds are we wont be able to do this again for at least six weeks after our little girl is born," I finish saying. He stops dead in his tracks with a shocked look on his face, as if he didnt think about that part.

"Wait. Six weeks, really?" He says. Seriously?

"You would know this information already if you would have read the baby books like I asked you to," I point out.

"I guess I deserve that one," He says, scratching the back of his neck. "I just thought... well shit Tris, you know this is all brand new territory for me," he points out. I can't help the giggle that escapes me. Tobias is such a man. I suddenly stop laughing as the sensation of peeing on myself happens between my legs. Only when I look down at my bed I see a mixture of clear liquid and blood. Holy shit, my water just broke. It worked, I'm in labor! I think to myself, just as a strong contraction breaks through me, I grit my teeth trying to breath through the pain. I know from my pregnancy with Ethan, that once your water breaks the baby won't be too far behind.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I scream out. Tobias freezes, waiting to see what all the excitement is about. "My water just broke," I informed him. I finally have a chance to look up at a very shocked and very pale Tobias. "Tobias are you okay?" I ask him, worried.

"Baby coming. Baby coming." Suddenly the smooth sophisticated man that I have grown to love disappears before my eyes, as a shocked and very panicked man takes over. Tobias scrambles to his feet, picking up the first set of pants on the floor that he sees and attempts to put them on, trying to pull them up his legs. Only it takes him a minute to discover that they won't go any higher than his muscular thighs.

"What? Why can't I get my pants to go up?" Tobias says, frustrated at the offending fabric.

"Maybe because those aren't your pants, honey," I laugh out. He sighs, peeling my leggings back off his legs and seeking out his own pants. I watch as the live entertainment continues, as he quickly runs around grabbing several things all at once and then throwing them onto the bed. Even though I am freezing sitting here in the puddle of my water… I am more entertained than caring about that at the moment. Tobias continues scrambling around looking for god knows what…

"Where is the damn suitcase?" Tobias says, throwing things around in the closet. He finally reappears with a shirt draped over his head, and something that is dragging on his right foot. I look down, it appears to be my maternity bra, the strap is hooked around his ankle.

"Um, Tobias?" I say, trying to interrupt this entertaining moment.

"Not now, Tris, I'm trying to find the damn suitcase." Suddenly, Tobias' other foot trips over the bra, as he stumbles on his own two feet while meeting the floor with a bang. I bite down on my lower lip trying to suppress the laugh that threatens to escape me. He peeks up at me from the floor with a look of confusion and excitement on his face.

"Are you ready for me to speak now?" I ask him again, trying not to laugh. He nods, his expression is a mixture of clueless and shock. "Honey, I already packed for us. The suitcase that you are going mad about is in the coat closet by the front door," I inform him slowly, I watch as he nods, not knowing what to say.

"I… We…. You…. Baby… Did?" He tries to talk but fails miserably to get it out. What did he just say?

"Honey, we have been packed for a few weeks now. I think if you could just help me dress first, then we should go to the hospital," I suggest. I'm thankful that he finally stands from his spot on the floor and helps me out of the bed. He catches me just in time by my arms, as the next contractions roll through me, almost forcing me to lose my balance. He waits patiently for it to end to help me sit on the edge of the bed. As he helps me get my underwear and leggings back on.

"Alright, I'm going to get the suitcase and the baby's car seat and get it all in the car… I'll be right back." He says, racing like a bat out of hell out of the room. I hear his footsteps quickly descend down the staircase, opening and closing the coat closet, then hear the opening and closing of the main door to our house. I wait patiently, straining my ears so I can listen outside the house. I hear him open and close the car door. But what surprises me next is that I hear the starting of the car's engine. Maybe he wanted to warm up the car? Although we are in the month of March, it's not really needed. I continue to wait... and wait…and wait… What the hell? Once another contraction has subsided, I carefully head down the stairs, holding on to the stair railing as I descend. I look outside the large bay window in our house, but when I look out, I can't believe my eyes. Our car is gone. What the fuck, where did he go? I can't believe this shit! The idiot left me here! Now what do I do?

Suddenly the sound of screeching tires and a loud crash that I assume is our trash cans, has me peeking through the curtains again. I see Tobias' Volvo come racing back up the driveway once again. Even before he has a chance to place the car in park, he has the driver's door flying open and rushing out of it. Dumb ass! When he is halfway out of the car he struggles to get his footing, he then realizes that the car is still crawling forwards. He quickly dives back into the car, putting the car in park and this time he gets out of the car completely and runs back up to the house. I stand by the front door with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for him to come crashing through the front door. Well lo and behold, he actually does come crashing through the door, almost tripping over his two feet again as he enters. I swear this is better than watching a comedy skit on TV. I suddenly feel a sense of deja vu as if I am now starring in an episode of I Love Lucy and the crazy father-to-be Ricky Ricardo is being played by Tobias. He then races towards me, encircling me or more like my swollen belly into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he blurts out.

"You forgot me," I say through gritted teeth.

"I know, I'm really sorry, Love," he repeats. I allow him to finally guide me out to the car, and help me in.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" I scream out. Tobias is holding up my right leg and right arm. While the nurse holds up my left leg and left arm, as they help me get into a bare down position to begin to push.

"Alright Tris, on the next contraction I want you to push for ten seconds. Are you ready?" Am I ready, get this kid out of me already! I hold my breath and begin to push when the next contraction comes on, just as I was instructed to do. HOLY FUCK!

By the time we got to the hospital, there was no time to waste as I was already beginning to crown. Tobias was stupid enough to look down there, before I could even warn him not to. I watched him as he turned completely pale and nearly passed out, if it wasn't for the nurses that caught him in mid air. I couldn't help the words that flew out of my mouth as I yelled, "Well that serves you right. I hope you got a good look down there buddy, because from now on your playground is closed. If you think you will ever stick that thing in me again, I will cut it off." Tobias' shocked expression at my harsh words were almost enough to distract me from the terrible pain that coursed throughout my body. Almost.

"Don't worry, they all say that." I heard the irritating nurse say to Tobias. I thought about throwing anything that I could get my hands on at her… but rethought that idea, as I reminded myself that the life of my vagina was held in the palm of her hand.

"One more push,Tris and you will finally see your daughter," the Doctor says, encouraging me to push. I am so exhausted and the pain is just too much, but I refuse to give up now.

"Come on, Love. You can do it. You're so brave and strong, come on, one more push," Tobias says, before whispering in my ear how much he loves me and that he is so thankful for his family. I draw my strength from his words, as I grab on to his hand harder than before and push with all my might.

Maddison Grace Eaton was born on March 27th at 10:13 am, weighing in at a healthy 8 pounds and 10 ounces, 17 and half inches long. Our beautiful little angel is finally here.

* * *

**Brain stormed: with FDFobsessed **

**Like always happy reading everyone. **

**Please stay safe and healthy and wash your hands!**

**Trini**


End file.
